Maybe Family
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Gilmore Girls. It focus mainly around the characters of Lorelia, Rory, Luke, Jess and Tristan
1. Maybe Family 1

Title: Maybe Family 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Pass me the bag of chips." Rory said to Jess who was sitting across from her.

He looked up from his book. "Sure, don't you have any thing else?" He asked as he passed her the chips.

"You got money?" She said looking up and took the chips.

"No."

"Then no, we don't have anything else." She said as she took a handful of chips. "What's wrong with this?"

"We've being eating the same thing every night." Jess said aggravated. 

"We don't have much of a choice. Now do we?" She said as she finished her book. 

"I live above a restaurant; I'm use to better food." He said.

"Well incase you forget, we have been banned from your so called restaurant until they come home." She said. "Switch books." He handed her his book.

"So this is what it is going to be like when they get married." Jess said sadly.

Rory almost chocked on her chips. "Knock on wood! Please, knock on wood!" She screamed

"Why?" He asked with a smile. "I thought you liked Luke."

"I do I just don't want to see any more dancing flowers." She said.

He laughed. "Dancing flowers? Why would you see dancing flowers?"

"Last time my mother almost married someone I had to stay in a room with dancing flowers and Chester Cats."

"Sure, Rory. I believe you." He said nodding.

"It's the truth. I tell you!" She said laughing.

"What time is it?" Jess asked.

Rory looked at the clock on the wall. "12:20 looks you got the couch again." 

He got up. "Well in that case goodnight." He said and started to walk into the living room. "Where do you think we'd live?" Jesse asked as he turned around.

"Jess, go to sleep!" She asked she closed the door to her room and then she opened her door. "And don't turn on the radio!" She closed the door again.

Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms and smiled at him. "What time is it?"

He looked at his clock. "Almost four." He said with a smile.

"I've got to go." She said as she started to get up. 

"Send Jess home, ok?" Luke said as she started to get dressed.

"I'll let him sleep. I'll wake him up when we leave in the morning." Lorelai said as she put on her pants.

"Thanks. You don't mind him sleeping over there do you?" Luke asked.

"As long as I sleep over here I'm fine with it." She said.

"You still don't like him." Luke frowned.

"I like him fine. As long as he's in a whole other part of this city, I like him a lot." She said smiling.

"Ok, that's reasonable." He said with a smile. "So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Defiantly I'll be the caffeine addict." She said with a smile.

"I'll remember to look for you." He said as he gave her a kiss.

Lorelai opened the door the house and closed it softly.  Then she quietly tried to walk up to her room.

Rory came up behind her. Lorelai jumped. 

"In here." Rory said as she headed into the kitchen.

Lorelai followed her. 

When they got into the kitchen, Rory started talking. "Are you two getting married?"

Lorelai looked at her as if she was crazy. "If we are then Luke forgot to tell me." She said as she sat down at the table. "Where did you get the idea we were?"

"From Jess." Rory said as she sat down at the table.

"He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him." Lorelai said.

"So he hasn't asked you to marry him?" Rory asked.

"No, he hasn't." Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Rory asked sad.

"Ok, is this the same girl who a second ago was upset because I might be marry him?" She asked.

"I like Luke but I just we're would we live? Here or at Luke's?" Rory asked worried.

"Rory, please go to bed and stop worrying your self. He hasn't proposed." Lorelai said as she started to head up to her bed.

"Yet." Jess said from the couch but luckily, no one heard her. 


	2. Maybe Family 2

Title: Maybe Family 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Jess! Jess wake up!" Rory screamed and shook him. He would not wake up. She screamed to her Mom. "He won't wake up!" 

Lorelai screamed from the kitchen. "Then come get some water and we'll pour it on him!"

"Ok!" Rory said and started to head into the kitchen. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jess said getting up from the couch.

"Works like a charm." Rory said with a smile.

"You know one of these days I'm not going to fall for that." He said getting up.

Lorelai walked in. "Well until then we're not going to stop." 

"So you did come home." Jess said smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"Nothing, so we're going to my house?" Jess asked.

"Of course, let's go you two." She said as she started to head out the house.

"Maybe I should ask Caesar for some food." Jess said to Rory.

"That would be pointless since Caesar doesn't like you." Rory said sadly.

"I'll cook something then." He said getting up.

"I'm not that hungry!" She said pleading.

He laughed. "Ok, I won't cook but I do at least need to get my books. They can't kick me out of my room too!"

"They're not." Rory said with a smile as Luke and Lorelai came down the stairs. 

"So can we eat now?" Jess asked smiling.

"Sure, but I need to talk to Rory first." Luke said.

Lorelai looked at him questionably.

"Don't look at me like that! I am not doing anything wrong. You and Jess start eating." He said to Lorelai.  "And you make sure not to give her any coffee."  Luke said to Jess.

"I'll try but she's a pretty tough person to fight." Jess said with a smile.

"I know." He said and him and Rory walked out side.

Lorelai smiled. "This won't take long."

"So what do you want?" Rory asked with a smile.

"I need you help." Luke said.

"I guessed as much. So, what part do you need help with? The engagement ring? The proposal?"

 Luke's eyes popped out. "Engagement ring, proposal?"

"You didn't call me out here to ask me about proposing to my mother?" She asked shocked.

"No, why would I?" He asked worried. "Does she think I'm going to?"

"No but Jess does for some reason and you have been dating for a long time. I mean you can't date her for the rest of her life." Rory said.

"I can't?" He asked confused.

"No, you can't! Luke, I love you like a father but you can't be that dumb can you?" Rory asked shocked.

"Ok and I thought my biggest problem right now was planning a real date for her but now I've got to think about proposing to her." Luke said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to upset you." Rory said.

"Oh really, well you did a pretty good job at it." Luke said smiling.

"Like I said I'm so sorry." Rory said with a smile. "You forgive me?"

"Sure, as long as you still love me like a dumb father." He said.

She laughed. "Well you can't be replaced. My mom needs your coffee too much."

"I know, I always felt that coffee was the base of our relationship." He said laughing. 

They headed in. They saw Jess and Lorelai sitting at the table and Lorelai was drinking coffee smiling.

"Jess!" Luke screamed.

"Hey not it's not fault she's exhausted. That's yours." He said laughing.


	3. Maybe Family 3

Title: Maybe Family 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 3 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

Christen  

(ok here's the chapter and thanks for all your nice notes, I'm fine, I'm just a little sore and tired. Hope you like the chapter)

Rory walked into class and sat down in the front row. The teacher was not there which was a little odd for a teacher at Chilton but they were not here. She took out her calendar and decided to see what she had planned for this week.  When she opened it, she laughed. There was a picture of Jess and her at Luke's a couple of weeks ago. She was shocked to that everyone was staring at her. She mumbled she was sorry and put the picture away. She started to look thought her week when he beeper went off. "Shoot!" She said as she went to turn it off. Luckily, the teacher did not hear it. She looked at who the caller was. Dean, she almost frowned. She could not even remember the last time she saw him. She had spent most of time with Jess and Dean was not taking that to well. She was not sure what she would say to him when she saw him. 

"Any one important?" Tristan asked from behind her.

She turned around. "No one that would care about any way." She said with a smile.

He laughed. "Oh Mary what happened to our wonderful friendship?" 

"Well let's see, you haven't talked to me. Could that have something to do with it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ouch, you're quite more upset about that I would have predicted." He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." 

"Tristan, just leave me alone." She said and turned around.

"No I don't think so because see I was told to deliver something to you and I'm determined to give it to you." 

She turned around and faced him. "Now why would I care about what you had to give me?" 

"Well how about you take it, read it and then tell me if you want it or not?" He said and handed her an envelope with her name written on it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said smiling and started to talk to someone else.

Rory put the letter down and started to read her calendar again or she tried to any way. It was pointless. She opened the letter and read it. Her eyes got big. She turned around again. "Tristan, why didn't you tell me about this!" She screamed.

Everyone turned around and looked at her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I didn't tell you because your favorite English teacher, Mr. Medina, made me promise not to. So if you have any questions ask him but if you wouldn't mind me and Trina over here were having a conversation and I'd like to finish it, if you wouldn't mind." He said turning back to Trina and smiling to himself.

"Max…" She said to herself.

Lorelai was sitting at her desk, when the phone rang. "Micheal!" She screamed. 

Micheal who was sitting next to her only groaned and answered the phone. "Independence Inn, a place I promise you don't want to stay." Micheal said with a smile.

Lorelai glared at him.

Micheal handed the phone to her.

"Who is it?" She asked curious.

"You said to answer to phone, not tell you who is on the phone." He said and headed off to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Did you tell Rory or Jess we're getting married?" 

"Well hello to you too Luke. Very direct today aren't we." She said smiling.

"Hi, how are you?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for asking." She said smiling.

"Ok now that we're past that, can you answer my question?" He asked getting impatient.

She laughed. "No Luke, I didn't mentioned anything about getting married to either one of them. Is there a reason I should?" She asked wondering.

"Good, bye." He said and the phone clicked.

She put the phone down. "What is wrong with that man?" Lorelai asked her self.

Sookie walked in. "So who's Luke?" 

"Micheal?"

"Yes, of course." She said sitting down. "And Luke?" She asked again.

"He's up to something." She said smiling. "I think I know what it is."

Jess walked up behind Dean, who was hanging up the phone. "She's not answer me." Jess said as he walked by.

Dean turned to him. "That's none of your business." He said angry.

"She didn't answer." He said knowingly. 

"Ok, why do you even care?" He asked.

"I don't really care. I'm just making an observance, that's all." He said starting to walk off.

"So she's talked to you about us?" Dean asked.

"Does it really matter any more?" Jess said. "You've lost her and you know it so just give up." 

"She said that?" 

"It doesn't matter anymore." Jess said heading into his class.


	4. Maybe Family 4

Title: Maybe Family 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. 

"Come in." Max said from his desk.

Rory opened the door slowly. "Mr. Medina?"

"Rory, you most have gotten my letter." He said getting up. "And you can still call me Max."

She sat down in the front desk. "Ok Max, why exactly did I get this letter?" She asked.

"Because you won the contest, you and Tristan." He said.

She laughed. "Of course, he's going."

"Rory, are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine and I'm not going to this." She said getting up and giving him the letter.

"If it helps, only entered my two best writers out of all of Chilton" Max said smiling.

"It doesn't help Max, I'm not going to Chicago." She said starting to leave.

"I'm not giving up on you, Rory and either is Tristan. You're going to go to Chicago." Max said as Rory closed the door.

"So what exactly is he up to?" Sookie asked as she passed Lorelai another piece of something she made.

"I think he's thinking about proposing to me." She said smiling.

"He told you this?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Of course, he didn't tell me. Why would he?" Lorelai asked.

"Well then how do you know?" She asked confused.

"Well Jesse told Rory that we're were going to be married." Lorelai stated.

"And you believe Jesse?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't? I mean he does live with Luke." Lorelai stated.

"This is Jess we're talking about, Lorelai not a saint. I mean if Luke was going to propose, why would he tell Jess?" Sookie stated.

"True, this is Jess who Luke doesn't talk to. You know what you're probably right." Lorelai said sadly.

"But you wish I wasn't right?" Sookie said.

"I wish I knew that I meant more to him then just a girl he wants to date for the rest of his life." She said sadly.

Jess was sitting outside on the steps of the school reading one of Rory's books, when Dean came up.

"So what did she tell you?" Dean asked standing in front of Jess.

"Man, you are pitiful!" Jess said getting up.

"I'm not pitiful¸ I just want to know what's going in with you and my girlfriend." Dean said.

"No you don't you want to make sure that your girlfriend doesn't talk to me and that she only talks to you and your relationship has a happily ever after theme." Jess said starting to walk away.

"Is there something so wrong with that?" Dean asked annoyed.

"To you there might not be but Rory isn't Cinderella or Snow White." Jess said.

"I don't expect her to be…."

"And you're not her prince charming either." Jess said.

"And you are?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Have you ever thought that Rory doesn't want nor does she does she need a Prince Charming?" Jess stated.

"I think that's her choice not yours." He said.

"Yeah well maybe she has made her choice and you just need to accept that." 

"You know until she tells me it's through, it's not." He said.

"She was right you are clingy." Jess mumbled walking away.  
  


"You ok?" Jackson asked Luke sitting down at a stool in the restaurant.

"Why are here?" Luke asked annoyed.

"To eat." Jackson said.

"Then eat. Don't talk." Luke said and handed him food.

"I don't want this." Jackson said.

"Does it really matter? Just put the food in your mouth, eat it, pay and leave. We'll all be happy." Luke said starting to walk off.

"So she wants you to propose." Jackson said with a smile.

Luke came back with big eyes. "Who told you?"

Jackson put the food in his mouth and smiled. 

Luke took the rest of the plate. "Talk now."

"Hey you told me to eat and I'm trying eat." Jackson said annoyed.

"Talk first, eat later." Luke said smiling. 


	5. Maybe Family 5

Title: Maybe Family 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't up date yesterday, I was under strict orders not to do anything till my knee heeled. L

"Is there any particular reason, you and I were chosen for the winners of this contest out of everyone in this school?" Rory asked Tristan annoyed.

He turned around smiling.  "Hi to you too, Rory." 

"Answer my question!" She said aggravated.

"I would if I knew what you wanted my answer to be." He said smiling.

"I want your answer to be the truth." She said still annoyed.

"Well we're probably the best people in the school." 

"I don't think so."

"Then what do you think happened? Oh I see you think I set this up." He said laughing. "I'm good but I'm not that good."

"So you're telling me you had nothing to do with us being chosen?"

"Exactly."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to anyway. So what did you write about?" He asked offering her seat.

"It's none of you business and just to tell, it seems I have no choice but to go to Chicago with you." She said starting to walk off.

"Oh what fun we'll have." He said sarcastically.

Michel walked up humming "Here comes the bride." 

Lorelai glared at him. "You know Michel, someone people fire their workers when they listen in on their conversations."

 "Well if you conversation weren't so interesting I would have to listen into them." He said smiling.

"So you listened to the whole conversation?" Lorelai asked.

"No, the two of you aren't that interesting." He said smiling. "So when's the date?"

"Michel, get to work and stop listening in on my conversation." She said walking off.

"I will when you stop having interesting conversations." He said smiling.  The phone rang. "Hello? Oh Emily, I'm sorry she's not talking to anyone right now. Sorry." He said hanging up the phone.

"Michel, who was that?" Lorelai asked walking up.

"No one." Michel said smiling.

Emily was sitting in the living room annoyed when Richard came in.

"She's not there?" Richard asked coming in the living room.

"She's won't talk to me." Emily said annoyed.

"Maybe she's busy." Richard suggested sitting down and taking out the newspaper.

"Lorelai, isn't ever busy because she doesn't really work." Emily said.

"You can tell her tonight you that." Richard pointed out.

"I guess I'll wait." She said sighing.

"So why do you think Lorelai wants me to propose?" Luke asked Jackson worried.

"Because Sookie wanted me to do the same thing. I know the signs." Jackson pointed out.

"But did she tell Sookie that?" Luke asked worried.

"They're best friends, Luke. If one of them gets engaged or married the other is going to want to do the same."

"How did you do it?" Luke asked Jackson.

"How did I propose to her?" Jackson asked confused.

"No I wanted to know how you go here." He said sarcastically.

"I did it very nervously. It is not something you can really prepare for. I just well asked her." Jackson said.

"So you didn't make a big thing out of it?" He asked.

"If you love her then she won't need a big thing." Jackson said. "Now can I eat?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah sure." He said handing another plate to him. 

"But this isn't what I was eating…" 

"Does it really matter." Luke said and walked off.


	6. Maybe Family 6

Title: Maybe Family 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. 

"Hey." Rory said as she walked into Luke's and sat down at a table with Jess.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This." She said and handed him the letter.

He opened it and read it. "Congratulations."

She frowned. 

"Ok not Congratulations?"

She nodded.

"Ok why? Isn't this a good thing? I think it was a good thing."

"Tristan is going and I think he set it up." She said frowning.

"Well at least it's not Dean." He said smiling.

"I guess that is a way to look at it." She said laughing.

"And if you want an even better way to look at it, I can give you one." 

"Oh really? I can't wait to here this."

"I got invited too." He said. "But I wasn't going to go but now if you want me to…"

"I do!" She said happily.

"Ok, you and your mother have had too much caffeine!" He said laughing.

"So your parent's house again tonight." Luke said walking into Lorelai's house.

She turned around. "Yep, you got a plan to get me out of it?" She asked smiling.

"I wish I did but sorry you are own." He smiled.

"You and Jesse could come with us." She said smiling.

He laughed. "Is that a real invitation?" 

"Would you come with me?" She asked.

"Not in a million years but I also don't think you're serious." He said smiling.

"What if I was though?"

"Then you wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore, because she isn't ever serious."

"I am to!" She said pouting.

"I'll take your word on that." He said smiling.

"How did you get us in this?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Well for one I didn't think she was serious." Luke said 

Lorelai walked up to him and fixed his hair. "I told you I could be serious." 

"I believe you now but do we have to go?" He asked annoyed.

"I think it's too late, Luke." Rory said getting out of the jeep and walking over to Jesse.

"You didn't try to talk her out of this?" Jesse asked.

"I'd do anything to see you dressed up." She said laughing.

He just smiled. "You're going to have to pay for this you know."

She laughed. "Yeah but it'll be worth." 

Emily opened the door. "Lorelai, Rory um…." She said looking at Luke and Jess. 

"Mom, this is Luke and Jess and we're coming in." Lorelai said and pushed past her.

"Hi." Jess said and walked past her and held on to Rory's hand.

"Hi." Luke also said and Lorelai pulled him past her.

Emily closed the door and took a deep breath.


	7. Maybe Family7

Title: Maybe Family 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Lorelai, Rory do you think we could talk in the kitchen?" Emily said not really asking.

"Sure mom, we'll be in there in a second." Lorelai said frowning.

"Good that'll give us guys a chance to talk." Richard said smiling.

"Don't leave me here, please." Luke begged.

"Be tough, he not that bad." Lorelai said laughing

"What does he want to "talk" to us about?" Jess asked worried.

"You'll see." Rory said smiling and walked off.

"So mom, what is that you need to talk to us about?" Lorelai asked as they entered the kitchen, both smiling.

"What is the ice guy doing here?" She asked aggravated.

"His name is Luke and he's my boyfriend." Lorelai said smiling.

"You dating that man!" Emily said shocked.

"They've been dating for quite some time." Rory said smiling.

"And you! What is that juvenile delinquent, doing with you?" Emily asked.

"Oh you mean you Jess? Well he's my friend." Rory said sitting down.

"How could you let this happen!" Emily screamed at Lorelai.

"So boys, what are you two doing with my daughter and granddaughter?" Richard asked very seriously.

 "Well I'm dating your daughter, sir. I'm Luke by the way." He said nervously.

"I don't care who are. I just want to know if you're planning on marrying her." Richard said.

Jess laughed. "That's seems to be the question. Oh I'm his nephew, Jess."

"What do you find so funny about this? And what are you plans for my granddaughter?"


	8. Maybe Family 8

Title: Maybe Family 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. Oh I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I wrote it in three minutes. 

"How could you blame for this!" Lorelai said shocked.

"You let her hang out with that guy! You could have stopped it." Emily said with fury.

Rory stepped in between the two of them. "Ok, both of you go to your separate corners!" She said putting her hands up.

"She started it!" Lorelai said like a little child.

"Mother!" She said laughing.

"I will not be ordered around in my own house." Emily said aggravated.

Rory walked over to her. "Grandmother, Jess isn't a bag person and either is Luke. In fact, Jess has been one of my best friends lately. And Luke has always been like a father to me. Don't get me wrong I like Max but I like Luke even more. If you can't see that we both are very happy with right now because of both them then I'm sorry because I really don't want to lose either one of them and if you got to know them you'd agree with me."

"What about you? Are you going to marry that man with the ice?" Emily asked looking at Lorelai smiling.

"I don't know, he hasn't asked me." Lorelai said walking closer.

"Well if he does then please do not run this time. I don't think I can take it."

"But where will be buried?" Lorelai asked laughing.

"There's bound to be on relative we can kick out." Emily said smiling.

"You two are to morbid!" Rory said.

"My plans for you granddaughter!" Jess repeated shocked. "Maybe you shouldn't drink any more alcohol, because I think you are going crazy." 

He put the drink down. "Don't tell me what I should do, son. I asked you a simple question. You obviously like her don't you?"

"She's my friend, sir and I don't have any plans to do anything with her, other than be her friend." Jess said nervously.

"And you, you never answered my question? Are you planning on marrying my daughter?" Richard asked Luke.

Lorelai, Rory and Emily walked into the living room. 

Lorelai heard Richard attacking Luke and walked over to him. "Ok, this stops here. We're leaving."

Rory walked over to Jess. "Thanks grandmother for being understanding and grandfather, we'll see you next week." She said giving him a hug.

They headed to the door. "Luke?" Emily said.

He turned around shocked. "Yes?"

"If you do ask her to marry you can you please promise me you'll make sure she tells us."

He laughed. "If I do, I will." He said and closed the door.

"I don't like them." Richard said.

"You don't like anyone they like, but I really think Lorelai loves that man." She said smiling.


	9. Maybe Family 9

Title: Maybe Family 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it. 

"Ok so this is your drop off." Lorelai said as they came to Luke's place.

"How much you want to bet, that she spends the night?" Jess asked.

"It's not worth it, because I know she will." Rory said smiling.

Luke kissed her. "And that's good night." He said with a smile.

"No I don't think so." She said as she started to kiss him.

"Oh come on!" Jess screamed.

They both looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" Luke asked.

"I want to sleep in my own bed for one night, that's all I ask." He said practically begging 

"Ok that's fine with me. How about you, Luke?" She said smiling.

"It's a deal." Luke said.

"Good." Jess said.

"This is not very comfortable." Rory said moaning as she rolled on to the floor.

Jess laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't think! And now I'm stuck sleeping on a very old couch that is not big enough for one person!" She said aggravated.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. This is a horrible ending to a horrible night." He sat sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry about my grandfather. He's just well a little over protective."

"I little over protect! Ha. That's the understand statement of the year."

"Yeah well, at least my grandmother didn't have to talk to the two of you, she's worse."

He smiled. "I guess I'll just have to take your word on that. So you think you can actually sleep in here?"

"With a whole lot of patience maybe."

"Then take my bed, I'm use to this couch it's where I sleep when I first got here." He offered.

"You sure? Because I will take it." She said smiling.

"I'm sure." He got up and helped pulled her up.

"You know I think I'm getting pretty used to couches, it seems to be all I ever seem sleep on." He said laughing.

"Good night, Jess." Rory said and started to head to him bedroom.

"Good night, Rory." He said as he lay down to sleep

"You now I've never believed you until today how weird you're parents are." Luke said smiling.

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe my parents." Lorelai said laughing.

"That father of yours just about killed me and Jess tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry but hey you didn't do to bad. I've seen rougher man than you back down to him."

"You know you owe me big time for going tonight." He said smiling.

"Oh what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked a little worried.

"You'll find out later. Just don't forget you owe me."

"You're scary me you know that, Luke." She said smiling.

"That's the plan."


	10. Maybe Family 10

Title: Maybe Family 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Hey you." Luke said as Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Ok, that's got to stop." Lorelai said annoyed.

"What's got to stop?" Luke asked a little confused.

"Waking up before it's daylight and smiling about it." She said annoyed.

He laughed. "Sorry, but I can't help watching, you're just so peaceful." 

"Well if you want to do something useful then you can make me coffee." She said smiling.

"You shouldn't have a caffeine." He said seriously.

"You tried this yesterday and I won you sure you want to try this again." She said smiling.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened and they heard a voice. "Lorelai? Rory?"

"Max?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Good morning." Jess said as Rory came into the living room.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I couldn't sleep on this couch."

Rory laughed. "You told me that you were ok with sleeping on this couch. You lied."

"How about let's forget this and get something to eat." He said and started to head down stairs. 

Rory followed him.

"You know what Rory maybe we should get later." Jess said standing in front of her.

"Jess, what's going on?" She asked pushing past him. That is when she saw Dean coming into the dinner.

Lorelai grabbed a robe and headed down stairs. Luke followed her. She saw Max sitting in the living room. "Max, you know must people after they call of an engagement they don't usually come back to their ex's house."

He got up. "Lorelai, I'm sorry I came here to talk to Rory about something." Then he saw Luke. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's ok, Max and Rory's not here she's a Luke's. Is everything ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah everything is ok and I'm sorry. I'll just try back later." He said as he started out the door.

"Max, why wouldn't you tell me what's going on?" She asked but it was too later he was in the car and backing out of the driving way.

"Dean…" Rory said as she walked up to him.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He asked worried.

"I spent the night here." She said a little worried how he might take that.

"You spent the night here! You spent the night with Jess!" Dean screamed.

"You know what, Dean how about we have this conversation outside." Rory said because everyone was staring at them.

"Why so people don't have to know what's really going on here? What are you embarrassed?"  Dean asked mad. 

"Dean, nothing is going on with Jess and me we're just friends and stop jumping to conclusion. I am sick of it. Every time that I'm with another guy, you do this and I hate it!" Rory screamed.

"Well if you weren't with him all the time then I won't have to jump to conclusions!" He screamed.

"If you would just trust me, Dean then we wouldn't have this problem but I can see that you don't. So I'm going to have to do something that I should have done a long time ago and that's break up with you." 

"Fine, you know what I hope you and Jess or happy together! You deserve each other!" He said as he went out the dinner.

Jess went up to Rory. "Are you ok?" 

Rory didn't say anything she just started crying and Jess held her.


	11. Maybe Family 11

Title: Maybe Family 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"I want to go find out what's gong with Max and Rory."  Lorelai said as she started to get dressed.

"Lorelai, honey please slow down and think about this. What could possibly be going on with Max and Rory?" Luke said trying to get Lorelai to stop and breath for a second.

"How can you possibly be so calm about this, Luke?" Lorelai asked shocked. "Max came through here looking for Rory on a Saturday morning and then left with out telling me what it is he wanted and that worries me." She said seriously.

"You know what it just maybe nothing and you're going to worry your self sick over something that probably isn't anything to begin with." Luke said seriously.

"But you can't know that, Luke not from what we just got and I want to know." She said.

"Ok, ok get dressed and we'll head down to the dinner. Ok?" He said looking at her and hoping to get a smile.

"Ok, but first I want some coffee." She said smiling.

"Do you want me to get Caesar to get something to eat?" Jess asked as he sat Rory down on the couch.

She laughed. "Caesar doesn't like you remember?" 

"Yeah but Caesar loves you. You know he can probably make you some coffee if you think it'll come you down." He suggested sitting down on the couch next to Rory.

"No thanks but I really ok." She said trying to get him to believe her.

But he wasn't falling for it. "Rory, I know what are like when you are ok and this is far from it. I really don't like see you like this." He said seriously.

"You're too sweet, way too sweet, Jess. You sure they're isn't something seriously wrong with you." Rory said smiling.

Jess laughed. "Don't ever call me sweet again. Please and there's tons wrong with me, haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Ok I won't ever call you sweet again but you've got to promise me something." Rory said.

"Ok what's that?" He asked worried.

"I want you to promise to not leave me." Rory said seriously.

"I promise." He said holding her tight.

"Hey Caesar, do you know where Rory is?" Luke asked as he entered the dinner.

"If you know where she is Caesar tell us now!" Lorelai said screaming.

"Stop patronizing the man, Lorelai. She's upstairs with some kid she calls Jess." Max said getting up from the table.

"You think that's patronizing well you have seen nothing yet!" Lorelai said going after Max.

Luke went and got Lorelai off Max. "Lorelai, honey you don't want to kill the man. You just want to find Rory and so do I so how about you, I and Max go upstairs and see Rory and Jess." He suggested and started to push her upstairs.

"Max, this isn't the end." She said as he pushed her upstairs.

"I didn't think it was." He said sadly.

Rory and Jess were shocked to the door open to the apartments. 

When Rory saw her mother she jumped, hugged, and started crying again.

"What happened to her?" Luke asked Jess worried.

"Dean, who else." He said aggravated.


	12. Maybe Family 12

Title: Maybe Family 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Do you want something eat?" Luke asked Max annoyed.

"If I did would you actually give me some food?" Max said annoyed.

"Ok the both of you. First from what I've heard about you I don't like you and Uncle Luke you I don't really like you so can both just shut up." Jess said.

"He's obviously your nephew, Dane." Max said getting up.

"If you haven't figured it out yet but I don't like you." Luke said facing him.

"I have but that doesn't mean we can't act like civilized people in front of each other. Does it?" Max asked.

"Yes it does and if you haven't realized this whole town doesn't really like you very much so if I was you I'd leave town." Luke said seriously.

"So you're whole goal right now is to get rid of me? I never actually did anything wrong. She's the one who called off the engagement not me. So if you and the rest of this town could cut me some slack that would be nice." Max said aggravated.

"I don't cut any one any slack sorry." Luke said and turned went back to work.

Max went over and sat down next to Jess. "Is he always like that?" 

"No, only when it's about people he love." Jess said seriously.

"Dean!" Lane screamed as she saw him walk very quickly home. 

He did not stop.

Lane finally caught up to him. "Look just because you I'm a cheerleader now doesn't mean that I'm in good enough shape to chase you around town. So tell me what's going on!" 

"It doesn't really matter, Lane s can't you just leave me alone!" He screamed. 

"Ok, you're talking craziness and you have no right what so ever to scream at me!" Lane screamed back. "Now tell me what's going." She demanded.

"Rory broke up with me for that jerk Jess!" He screamed.

"You know what, Dean how about you sit down? And please stop screaming because this whole crazy town is watching you." Lane said pushing Dean down on the bench.

"Ok maybe that's not what she said but why else would she break up with me, Lane?" He asked worried.

"Dean, did you by any chance accuse her of doing something with Jess?" Lane asked.

"Um… maybe. Ok yes but does that really matter." 

"Yes, it does Dean because you've always done this. First with Tristan and now with Jess. She needed you to trust her just once and you did not. She could not take that, Dean. She tired but she couldn't." She said seriously.

"You got anything else to say?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know if you keep being like that you're never going to get another girlfriend." Lane said smiling.

"So I guess there's a lot of work to be done?" He asked smiling.

"Yes but I've got to meet Henry so will start tom. Ok?" She asked smiling.

"Ok."

"You ok?" Lorelai asked as she sat down next to Rory.

"This room could be a little bit bigger and I could be a little happier…" Rory started to say smiling. 

"Ok stop that! If you start saying everything that's wrong in this world. I'll start to cry too." Lorelai said smiling.

"We could spend a lot more time together… You could actually be married to Max…" 

"Ok, stop right there!" She said putting her hands up. "I don't need to be married to Max for this world to be better."

"Ok so the marry Luke."

"Ok no."

"No?" Rory asked frowning.

"No well until he get the nerve to proposes to me." She said smiling.

"And the four of us will live happily ever after." Rory said crying.

"Oh sweetie." Lorelai said crying.


	13. Maybe Family 13

Title: Maybe Family 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

Lorelai and Rory came down the stairs holding each other. Luke looked at Lorelai and could see she was crying. He looked at Rory. "What did you do to her?" He asked.

"She didn't do anything." She turned to Max. "You go talk to Rory and please don't make her cry and I'm sorry for attacking you." 

Max got up. "If you can't attack your x-'s then who can you attack?" He said smiling. "And by the way Lorelai I'm glad to see you happy." He said as headed out side with Rory.

"So you want me to go kill Dean?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I will too." Jess said.

"No, thanks but he's probably hurt enough already on the inside." Lorelai said sitting down at the table.

"Well he's not welcome in here anymore." Luke said as he sat down next to her.

"Luke…." 

"Oh ok he is."

"good now Luke I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Is this all we're ever going to be?"

"What?"

"Do you have weeding plans for us?"

Jess got up. "I'm leaving. Good luck, Uncle Luke." He said as he heading upstairs.

Luke looked at her worried. "If I was to say no what would you say?"

"That I need something in my life that's stable."

"Well I am but Lorelai…"

"What?"

"Even if I was, I would tell you."

"Dad?" Tristan asked as he came into his father's office. 

His father looked up. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Tristan asked.

"What did you do?" He father asked annoyed.

"God! Can't you even act like a father for one second!" Tristan said aggravated.

"What do you want, Tristan and get to the point quick!" 

"It's about this whole writing…"

"In Chicago, I know. What about it?"

Tristan got up.  "How did you know! What did you do, Dad. Tell me!"

"Tristan, you are not going to come into my office and scream at me. I will not take it!"

"Just answer the dam question, dad."

"You will not use that language when you speak to me nor will you make accusations!"

"Fine, I already know the answer any way." Tristan said getting up and leaving.

"Max, why are here?" Rory asked as they got out side.

"Do I have to have a reason… I didn't use to have to have a reason." Max said sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. So what was the reason you came?" Rory asked.

"I came to talk to you about the Chicago Writing thing. I heard that you think the Du Grey's had some dealing with it."

"Did they?" Rory asked serious.

"Not that I can find out but Rory this is chance of a lifetime, go and forget about the Du Grey's and everyone else. Just take it as an honor."

"I'm trying but Max isn't this just a little to much of a coincidence. All the sudden the only two people chosen from our school happen to me and then the guy who needs to clean up his act?"

"I know that but try to think about it and just be proud that you got this honor." Max said getting up.

"You leaving?" Rory asked sadly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm very welcome here." He said he went over to Rory and gave her a hug. "You know just because I never became a part of your family doesn't mean you can't come to me if you need anything." He said.

"I will remember that." She said smiling and hugged him back. "And you are welcome here."


	14. Maybe Family 14

Title: Maybe Family 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you don't recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

Rory walked back into the dinner. "Luke, can I talk to for a second?" Rory asked.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Lorelai asked suspicious.

"Does it matter? Look go talk to Jess, he just may be your nephew soon." Rory said smiling.

"That's a scary thought." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom! Is it so bad that I bond with Luke?"

"No not really. But that doesn't mean I have to bond with Jess." Lorelai said.

"He doesn't bite, mother." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "If I don't come down in ten minutes send a search party." 

He laughed. "If I remember." 

She frowned. "And this is the man you think I'm going to marry. That'll happen when hell freezes over." Lorelai said as she started to head upstairs.

"Henry?" Tristan asked as he walked into the mall in Hartford. 

"You go to Chilton right? You're… help me here…" Henry asked.

"I'm Tristan Du Grey and yes I go to Chilton." Tristan said.

Henry laughed. "I've heard about you, most if it's not good but I've heard about you." 

"I'm not that shocked. Look man I need your help." Tristan said.

"Shoot."

"Well I hear you're dating Lane Kim, Rory Gilmore's best friend." Tristan said.

"True, what do you want with Lane or Rory?" He asked.

"Actually I was hoping to get Rory's number from you. Well actually from your girlfriend." Tristan said.

"Why? I got the impression from Lane that she doesn't like you very much." Henry said.

"I got the same impression but I'm going to Chicago with Rory and I need to discuss something about the trip with her. So can I have the number?" Tristan asked.

"If Lane knew I was doing this she'd kill me." Henry said.

"She doesn't have to know." Tristan said smiling.

Henry started to dial the cell phone. "You better hope so."

"Jess?" Lorelai asked as she cracked open the door.

Heavy rock music was playing and she saw Jess sitting on his bed reading a book.

Lorelai went over to the stereo and turned the volume down. 

Jess looked up, quickly. "What do you think you're doing ?" He asked as he went and turned it back up.

Lorelai saw a pair of headphones and plugged them in. "I'm trying to talk to you." 

He pulled the headphones out. "Good luck with that."

Lorelai went over to the stereo, took out the CD, and held it up. "Now either you talk to me or this CD goes out the window."

Jess put his book down. "You know lady you really drink too much coffee." He said annoyed.

"Not possible, believe me I've tried." She said.

"Ok, so what is it you need to talk to me about? It must be real important because you've never ventured up here while I'm here before."

"There's a reason for that. And I'm up here because my daughter keeps trying to convince me that you're a nice a person and I want to see if she's right." 

He laughed. "Only Rory would say that. Everyone one else in this town, thinks I'm scum, including you." Jess said.

"Well sometimes she sees something that no one else sees but she's usually right about it." Lorelai said. "So prove her right."

He laughed. "And how would I be able to do that?" 

"I don't know but I'm bored so entertain me before I decided to kill your disc."

"Let me guess only child?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let me guess you're one too?" She asked.

"See we do have something in common other than your daughter and my uncle." 

"That's enough for me." Lorelai looked at the CD. "You know this isn't a bad CD." Lorelai said.

"So how does an older person like you get in to like music like this?" He asked shocked.

"Older? I'm not that much older than you!" She said shocked.

"So what do you want to talk about, Rory?" Luke asked.

"Well for one it's my mother's birthday soon." Rory said.

"And?" Luke asked.

"Well I thought you might want to do something for her birthday like say propose…." Rory started to say.

Luke got up. "Ok, I'm taking a vacation starting now!"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Everyone in this crazy little town keeps telling me to propose and I can't take it!" He screamed.

Some people on the street turned around and looked at him. "What are you staring at?" He screamed at them.

"Luke, please sit down." Rory begged. "He hasn't gotten any sleep in a long time."

"I heard that." He said.

"Sit!" She said.

He sat back down.

"Are you just sacred to marry her or something?" Rory asked.

"In my whole life I've only thought about proposing to two people that's your mom and Rachel. Rachel left and how do I know your mother want?" He asked.

"Well for one she loves you a lot and she wants to marry you. Plus there's me and she wouldn't leave me." Rory said.

"So her birthday?" He asked.


	15. Maybe Family 15

Title: Maybe Family 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"What exactly are the two of you doing?" Luke asked as he and Rory entered Jess's room where Lorelai and Jess were listening to music.

"I don't think they can hear can, Luke." Rory said back..

Luke went over to Lorelai and Rory went over to Jess.

At the same time, they took of their headphones. 

"Hello." Rory said smiling.

Jess almost jumped. "Ok, don't ever do that again." 

"Ok, it's official you sacred me." Lorelai said to Luke.

"That's was the over all plan." Rory said.

"But hey that's what you get for listening to rock so loud." Luke said smiling.

"You know I'm pretty glad to know that you can in fact be sacred." Rory said to Jess.

"This isn't the first time I've been sacred and you know it." He said smiling.

"Oh that car accident you mean, I wasn't sacred." She said smiling.

"One day I'm going to prove that you were in fact sacred." Jess said.

"Good luck with that." She said.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"We don't have plans." Luke said as he turned off the stereo.

"Why don't we?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Because I have things to do. I cannot spend every night with you, Lorelai. I'm sorry." He said not even looking at her.

"Ok, fine. Rory let us go home. This place is all the sudden not so welcoming." She said as she started to leave.

"Wait." Jess said stopping Rory.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what's going here. Tell me." He said.

"Jess, have fun with Luke, bye." She said as she started to leave.

"Oh she knows." He said smiling. "And I'm going to get it out of her.

"What exactly are you doing?" Jess asked Luke as he put Jess's stereo in Jess's room.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Let's see there are so many choices, but I guess I'd have to choose, Lorelai for 100." Jess said sarcastically.

"I wasn't doing anything. I have things to do. Is that so hard for people to believe!" Luke said irritated.

"Yes, because you and Lorelai ever since you've started dating haven't spent even one night apart." Jess said.

"Look Jess, this really isn't any of your business, ok? I need to go and start the dinner shift. How about you do your homework." Luke suggested.

"You know that's not going to happen, so give it up." Jess said as Luke headed out of the room.

"What is his problem?" Lorelai asked Rory annoyed.

"Mom, come down. I will order some food, we will eat, and you will calm down. Hopefully." Rory said.

"I won't calm down but nice try, sweetie." Lorelai said as she headed into the living room. She saw the answer machine beeping. She pressed play. 

"You have 3 new messages."

"Lorelai, it's Sookie I'm calling because I have plans for Luke, you, Jackson and I…."

Lorelai hit next message.

"Rory, it's Tristan…." Lorelai gasped. "I'm calling about our trip to Chicago, there's something you need to know. Call me on my cell phone, so you do not have to deal with my family. The number is…."

Rory came in. "Mom, I can explain."

"This should be interesting…" Lorelai started to say.

"Rory, it's Paris I'm calling about Chicago. Please call me back." 

"Great, what could Paris want?" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"What Chicago trip are they talking about?" Lorelai asked.


	16. Maybe Family 16

Title: Maybe Family 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"What Chicago trip are they talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, calm down please." Rory begged.

"From what I hear it sounds like my daughter is taking a trip to Chicago, but my daughter wouldn't make a decision like that with out telling me. At least my daughter would not." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I just heard about it yesterday, I haven't decided if I'm going or not." Rory said.

"What exactly would you be going to Chicago for?" Lorelai asked.

"For some writing contest that I won. But like I said I'm not sure if I'm going to go or not." She said as she sat down on the couch.

Lorelai walked over to her. "Why not?" 

"Because I believe that Tristan's family arranged for the both of us to go and personally I don't want to be involved in something that isn't all together honest."

"And what if it is honest? What if you miss out on something that only comes around once in your life?" Lorelai asked.

"And what if it isn't honest, and I go and help knock someone else who deserves to have that position out of it?"

"Well it looks like you have a lot to think about and so do I." Lorelai said.

"What do you have to think about?" Rory asked.

"Luke and my life." She said.

"Oh yeah Jess is also going on this trip." She said as she started to head to into her room.

"If that was suppose to reassure me, it didn't." Lorelai said.

"You can stop looking for her, she's not here yet." Jess said to Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked Jess.

"Lorelai, you keep looking for here, it's not even seven yet, and they always come in at the same time." Jess said as he took a plate.

"I'm not looking for her, I'm just seeing everyone who is here." Luke said.

"Do you really think that sounds believable?" Jess asked.

"You know what Jess, get out of my way, I've got people to serve." Luke said as he waked past him.

Jess laughed. "You are pitiful you know that."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"One day with out her and you're going nuts."

Rory dialed the phone. It rang four times before Tristan picked it up.

"Mary?" Tristan asked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"I put your number in my address book." He said.

"How did you get my number?"

"I was sworn not to tell you."

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked.

"I called to tell I talked to my dad about the trip and it's true, I'm sorry Rory. I had no clue." Tristan said seriously.

"Of course, now I have no clue what to do." Rory said annoyed

"You don't have to go, I'm not." Tristan said.

"And you're family is ok with this?" Rory asked.

"Of course not, but they have no choice."

"What do you think they will do?"

"Send me back to the camp probably."

"You're willing to do that for me?" She asked.

"Of course not, I'm doing it for me. I can't possibly be known as someone who spends his time writing." He said lying.

"Fine, whatever, but I think I will still go and maybe you'll go too." She said as she hung up the phone.

Rory dialed Paris's number.

"Hola." The house cleaner said.

"Can I speak to Paris?" Rory asked.

"Paris!" The woman screamed.

Paris came into the room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Paris, it's Rory."

"Yeah hey, I'm calling to tell you that I'm going with you on that trip to Chicago." Paris said.

"What? Why?" Rory asked annoyed.

"For the paper, I'm going to write about it." Paris said.

"I'm on the paper, I can write about." Rory said.

 "You'd be a little bias don't you think. Not that it really matters if you want me to go or not I am. I already got it cleared to go." 

"Fine, I guess I'll see there." Rory said as she hung up the phone.


	17. Maybe Family 17

Title: Maybe Family 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Ok, Sookie you've got to promise me you will not mention this to Lorelai." Luke said firmly.

"I promise, I wouldn't. Oh I'm so happy." She said smiling.

"I'm to that Sookie." He said sarcastically.

"Ok you, be happy." Sookie said.

"Not going to happen." Luke said.

"You miss her, aww how sweet."

"Ok this stops now!" Luke screamed.

"Why?"

"Because my uncle doesn't like to talk about Lorelai, it's completely off subject. Believe me, I've already tired to get him to talk about her." Jesse said as he came down. He walked up to Luke. "So can I have food now?"

"Are you going to shut up about Lorelai now?" Luke asked.

"Will that get me food?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

 "then for now yes."

"You do know he's lying right?" Sookie asked Luke.

"Of course, but if I don't feed him, he gets worse." Luke said.

"So what's the first step in our plan?" Dean asked Lane asked they walked to school.

"First take ten steps that way." Lane said looking at the window.

"Ok, sure but why am I do this?" Dean asked.

"Ok, talk to me but you have to talk to the other direction." Lane said as she walked faster. "And stay behind me."

"When did you go nuts?" Dean asked.

"I'm not, now try to keep up." Dean walked faster. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"No, I'm trying to save your life. If my mother sees me with you, then you're dead." Lane said seriously.

"Just out of curiosity but where is your father and why doesn't he stop this craziness?" Dean asked.

 "He works, he works a lot. To stay away from her mainly, I think their marriage was arranged."

"They still do that?"

"In the Kim family they still do that, only in the Kim family." Lane said as she walked faster.

"Mom, what are you doing awake?" Rory asked yawing as she came into the kitchen.

"I tired to cook." Lorelai said sadly.

Rory looked around the kitchen and there were tons of dirty dishes in the sink. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to cook, like the lady on the TV." Lorelai said.

"Ok I thought I told the cable man to take the cooking station off of our TV. I'll have to call him again." Rory said.

"No don't, she's my friend in the late hours." Lorelai said.

Rory went over and hugged her. "You need coffee and Luke and I know just where to get them both." Rory said as she got up and took her mother with her.


	18. Maybe Family 18

Title: Maybe Family 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"So what exactly are we going to do tonight with out our very own Gilmore Girls?" Jess asked as he finished his dinner.

"We are not doing anything, I'm doing something." Luke said.

"Aww Uncle Luke you don't want to hang out with me. I'm so hurt." Jess said sarcastically.

 "Jess, take these plates to the table in the corner." Luke said as he handed some plates to Jess.

"I don't think so. I have done this for too long. I'm stopping." Jess said sitting down.

"Jess, get up, now! I am not in the mood to deal with you." Luke said annoyed.

"Ok, ok on one condition." Jess said getting up.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Luke asked.

"Smile Uncle Luke, here she comes." Jess said as Rory and Lorelai came up to the door.

"You know what Mom you can do this, I know you can do this. Come on." Rory said trying to push Lorelai into Luke's.

"No, I can't. I do not want to. Rory, don't make me." Lorelai begged her daughter

"What is wrong with you?" Rory asked annoyed.

"The last time I didn't want to get in here was because of the fight about the accident and well…"

"Mom, you're not in a fight." Rory said.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked.

"I just know, so come go in there." Rory said as she pushed her through the doors.

"Christopher?" Sookie asked as he picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Christopher asked.

"This is Sookie…."

"Lorelai's best friend."

"You remembered?"

"Well not very many people have the name Sookie, you're kind of hard to forget, Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I just need a favor from you." 

"Ok, what's the favor?" He asked.

"We're having this big party for Lorelai…"

"Birthday, yeah I know it's coming up soon."

"And I think she'd want you to be there, it's going to be a big night for her."

"What exactly do you have planned? No dancing with vegetables or anything, right?"

"No, well it's not planned any way. Actually her boyfriend set this up."

"What is he planning on proposing or something?"

Sookie did not say anything.

 "He is, great." Christopher said sarcastically.

"Sit down." Rory said as she put her mother in a chair and walked over to Jess.

"So how is she holding up?" Jess asked.

"How is he holding up?" Rory asked.

"The same." He said.

"Do you want some coffee?" Luke asked as he went over to Lorelai's table.

She lifted her head from the table. "Luke? Is that you?"

"Very funny, now coffee or no coffee?" He asked.

"Coffee."

"Hamburger?"

"Yes."

"Ok, coming right up." He said as he started to head off.

"Wait Luke…" It was too late he had already left. "What's is wrong with that man?" She asked her self.


	19. MAybe Family 19

Title: Maybe Family 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

"Hey Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked as she came up to the counter.

"If this is about your mother and Luke…" Jess started to say.

"It's not about that." Rory said.

"You're not worried about them?" Jess asked confused.

"Not in the very least. Now can we get to why I really came over here?" Rory asked.

"Why aren't you worried about them?" Jess asked still confused.

"Because I know my mother and I know Luke and I know they are going to be just fine. Now can we please move on to another topic, please?" Rory begged.

"You know something, don't you. You know why Luke isn't talking to your mother. Tell me!" Jess begged.

"You know Jess, forget this. I'm leaving. And you know I really wanted to talk to you about Chicago and how I'm probably not going to go but forget it, Jess." Rory said as she walked off.

"Emily?" Sookie asked as Emily picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Emily asked confused.

"Emily, who's on the phone?" Richard asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Richard."

"Emily, it's Sookie St. James."

"The chief right?" Emily asked.

"Emily why are you hiring another cook, we already have one and I like this one for once." Richard said.

"Yes, I work at the hotel that she runs. Look I was wondering if you would be able to come to Lorelai's birthday party we're throwing for her."

"We'd have to check our schedule but it would be nice." Emily said.

"Emily, what are you still doing on the phone with that cook? I already told you we don't need another cook." Richard said annoyed.

"You know what I have to go, and thanks for the invite." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Michel asked annoyed.

"I'm watching the people coming in and watching the people coming out together." Lorelai said as she sat at the counter.

"Well move." Michel said.

"But I can't move." Lorelai said.

"Yes, you can see you get up and then you sit down and mope some where's else."

"Michel, its so good to know you care so much about me." Lorelai said smiling.

"I don't you just happen to be sitting on my stool and I want you to get off." Michel said.

"Oh Michel, you're so cruel you know that. Don't ever change."

"Ok, now I'm worried. What is wrong with you?" Michel asked.

"Aww how sweet, you do care about me." 

"Sookie!" Michel screamed.

"Jackson what are you doing here?" Luke asked as Jackson came into his apartment.

"I came to see if something was seriously wrong with you." 

"Nothing, is wrong with me and I didn't say you could in here."

"Something must be wrong with you."

"Now why do you think something is wrong with me? Not that I really care."

"Well I heard how you're basically ignoring her and I thought something must be seriously wrong for you to do something that stupid."

"It's really none of your business." 

"Well I'd just like an explanation is that asking too much?" 

"Yes, that it now get out!" Luke screamed.

"Fine, but…" 

Luke slammed the door in his face.


	20. Maybe Family 20

Title: Maybe Family 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it.

Rory was at lunch sitting at table by her self, reading when Paris came up.

"I need to talk to you." Paris said.

"Then talk." Rory said annoyed.

"Where's Tristan?" 

"I don't know and personally I don't really care." 

"Well you need to find him."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Rory, this is serious you to find Tristan."

"If you want to find Tristan Du Grey, go find him self!" Rory screamed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, to make you so mad. God, it's not my fault you woke up the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Paris said as she walked off.

Everyone was still looking at her. 

She turned and faced them. "Someone here tell me where Tristan Du Grey is!"

"Um… his father came and got him." One kid said.

So he did drop out. Rory thought and now he is not coming back. Rory ran out of the room and to the bathroom trying to fight back tears.

"So is everything set for tomorrow night?" Luke asked Sookie over the phone.

"Yes, just as it was the last time you called me." Sookie said sadly.

"What's wrong?" 

"She's hysterical, nuts, crazy…."

"Let me guess you're talking about Lorelai?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Luke. I'm really worried about her."

"Sookie, she's always like this, don't worry and tell your husband to stop worrying to. I'm sick of him coming over here."

"This isn't far, Luke."

"It wasn't my idea, Sookie it was Rory's."

"I don't care, I don't like what this is doing to her and if you really loved her you wouldn't like it either."

"Sookie, just make sure everything is good and don't worry about Lorelai, that's my job." Luke said as he hung up the phone.

Rory got off the bus and was shocked to Jess sitting at the bus stop waiting for her. She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you. Have you been crying?" He asked worried.

"It doesn't matter Jess. Just let me go home." Rory begged.

"No, I don't think so. Come with me." He said as he dragged her up to his and Luke's apartment and then into his bedroom and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Tristan got sent off to Camp again for me." Rory said sadly.

"For you? What would they send him back there for that involved you?" Jess asked confused.

"He dropped out after I made him find out if his family had any dealings in the contest. And so his parents sent him away again." 

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Jess!"

"Ok, ok calm down. Take a deep breath." Jess said calmly.

Rory took a deep breath. "Jess, this is all my fault. I can't believe he's really gone." She said starting to cry again.

He held her. "It's ok, Rory. It'll be ok."

"Goodnight, Sookie I'm going home alone." Lorelai said sadly as she started to leave.

"I don't really like that idea." Luke said walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could not stay away from you. Now come let me walk you home." He said reaching out his hand.

"Are you real?" Lorelai asked.

Luke laughed. "About as real are you. Now come on, I'm not going to wait forever." 

"I'm coming." Lorelai said walking over to him. When she reached for his hand, he was gone. "I knew it was to good to be true." Lorelai said as she left.

Paris walked up to Jess. "I need your help."

"I'm working here if you haven't noticed." Jess said as he pushed past her and started to serve some people their plates

"Didn't you hear me? I need you help."

"Yes, Paris I'm not deaf but like I said I'm busy."

"Ok everyone listen up! Jess here is taking a break if you want some food make it yourself!" She screamed as she pulled Jess outside.

"Quite the take charge type, I like that." Jess said smiling.

"I don't have time for small talk, I want answers." She said.

"And here I thought you came all the way out to Stars Hollow just to see me."

"I wouldn't think of it."

"So what is it that you want?" 

"I want you to explain something to me, can you do that?"

"Depends on what you want me to explain." 

"I want you to explain to me what's going on with Rory and Tristan because I'm sick and tired of chasing them all around school and not getting an answer."

"Sorry, can't tell you that."

"But you know what's going on?"

"Of course, Rory and I are close if you haven't noticed."

 "Oh." Paris said sadly.

"Yeah she's like a sister to me, not that I'd know what one's like but I'm guessing."

"Oh." Paris said happier.

Rory was walking home from Luke's still upset. She was not sure why the fact that Tristan had left again was hurting her so much. Was it just because she thought it was her fault? She hoped that was all it was. When she got to her house, she was shocked to see Tristan sitting on her front steps. With out even thinking, she ran up to him and hugged him. 

When she let go, Tristan was smiling. "So my drive out here was worth it."

"You drove all the way out here? Why?" She asked trying to get a little more into how she normally acted.

"Because a few people, actually most of our school told me that you were pretty upset about me not being there."

"And you couldn't have just called?"

"And miss that welcoming hug you just gave me? Never."

"Very funny." Rory said not wanting think about what she just did. 

"So what made you freak out today? I mean I do miss school sometimes."

"I know that, it just… wait where were you?"

"My grandfather pulled me out "talk" to me. But you still didn't answer me."

"I know. Ok you want to really know?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Because I thought you were sent back to the camp because of the contest." She said all at once.

"No, I didn't drop out so they didn't send me back. But I like how you were worried about me. It's nice."

"I wasn't worried about you. Don't confuse what happened today with actual feelings for you."

"Oh I wouldn't dare do that because then that would mean one of us would be accepting the truth and we couldn't do that. Now could we." He said sarcastically.

Rory got up. "You know what I think we're done here. How about you go home."

"I was planning on it." He said as he headed to his car. "Good night, Rory."

"Good night, Tristan." She said as she closed the door to her house.


	21. Maybe Family 21

Title: Maybe Family 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

Rory walked into to school hoping not to have to see Tristan. Today and tonight was all about her mother and Luke. She could not think about him because thinking about him caused her to lose control of what she was doing and she couldn't stand to do that. She walked up to her locker and opened it. So far so good, no Tristan.

"Rory, can I ask you something?" 

Rory turned around and was shocked to see Paris standing behind her. "What do you want? To scream at me some more, maybe?"  She asked sarcastically.

"No, wasn't planning on it. Actually I was hoping you could answer some questions about your friend, Jess." Paris said nervously.

"Why do you want to know about Jess?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Because I just do that is all. Can't you tell me." Paris asked annoyed.

"Not until you tell me why you want to know." Rory said.

"Ok, ok he asked me to this party tonight for his uncle." Paris said giving up.

"He did? Huh, he didn't mention that to me but knowing Jess, he probably thought that this would be a good surprise." Rory said smiling.

"But I didn't tell him yes."

"Why not?" Rory asked confused.

"Because he's not… you know…." Paris started to say.

"He's not a future Harvard or Yale graduate? Because he has no goals in life what so ever?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess, I just usually look for guys who are a little bit more ambitious."

"Well Jess isn't ambitious in anything as far as I know but if you really like him, then go."

"I never said I liked him."

"Ok well then if you even can stand be in the same room as him, go. What do you have to lose?"

"That's what I'm worried about, what I'm going to lose." Paris said leaning up against Rory's locker.

"I know exactly what you mean." Rory said.

"So are our plans still on for tonight?" Sookie asked Lorelai as Lorelai came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out for a change." Lorelai said smiling.

"It'll be just a girls' night. I think you need that."

"I do, so what do you have planned? And how are you getting away from Jackson?"

"Well we're meeting at Luke's."

"No, I refuse to go there."

"Lorelai…."

"Sookie, I don't want to and I'm not."

"We will be there for two seconds tops, is that too much to ask?" Sookie begged.

"No, I'll meet you there." Lorelai said mad.

Rory and Paris were sitting at a table talking. 

"So are you going to ask anyone?" Paris asked.

"Why would I?" Rory asked confused.

"Well since Jess is taking me, you're going to kind of be by yourself if you don't invite someone."

"And who would I invite?"

"I don't know there's got to be someone in this school you don't mind going with. Tristan, maybe?" 

"Did I just hear my name?" Tristan asked walking up.

"No, you didn't." Rory said speaking up before Paris could talk.

"I'm going to go." Paris said getting up. She looked at Rory. "Think about." She said as she left.

Tristan sat down where Paris had just gotten up. "So what does Paris want you to think about?"

"Nothing that involves you." Rory said annoyed.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I can always tell when you are lying to me, you get this look."

"I don't get a look."

"Yeah you do. So why are you lying to me about this?"

"Because…. Because well since I can't lie to you I might as well tell you Paris wants me to ask you to a party that is being thrown for my mother and her boyfriend." Rory blurted out.

"So are you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if you'd say yes."

"No, you're lying again because you'd know I'd say yes that's why you aren't sure if you want to ask me."

"Ok stop that! It's getting annoying."

"Sorry but I don't like being lied to."

"Either do I"

"So don't."

"Ok fine, will you go with me to the party tonight?" Rory asked giving up.

Tristan smiled. "What time do I meet you?"

"So this is what this place looks like when it's all done up." Emily said walking into Luke's.

"Mrs. Gilmore, you're early." Luke said shocked to see her.

"Well I wanted see how things were going here." 

"They're going fine. Is there something I can get you?"

"No, unless you're planning on serving up an explanation."

"An explanation?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you're planning on proposing to my daughter tonight, you wouldn't have invited me if you weren't. I was just wondering if you really think she'd go though with it this time."

"I hope she would. But I don't really know. Do you want her to marry me?"

"I don't know yet."

"Don't know yet?"

"I don't know you that well. But my daughter and granddaughter love you so that means that there must be something there." 

"Yeah well I didn't ask them to love me. They choose that on their own."

"Well I hope they were right to."


	22. Maybe Family 22

Title: Maybe Family 22/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

There was a loud knock on the door. "Rory, someone's at the door!" Lorelai screamed from the couch.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Rory screamed back sarcastically.

"Are you going to answer it?" She screamed.

"In a little while!" Rory screamed back.

Lorelai turned back to the TV.

There were three more knocks at the door.

"Rory, they're still here!" Lorelai screamed.

"I'm glad they didn't leave." Rory screamed back.

There was anther knock.

"Are you ever going to answer the door?"

"You do know you can always answer it." 

"But I'm your mother and I did give birth to you remember." Lorelai pointed out.

"And I'm your daughter who is still getting ready, while you sit on the couch watching TV."

"How did you know that?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I know you, now please get up and answer the door before I go hoarse screaming to you." Rory screamed from her room.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai said as she got up and went to the door. As she opened the door, she was shocked to see Paris standing there. 

"What goes on in this house, that takes you people so long to answer the door." Paris said annoyed as she pushed past Lorelai.

"Hi Paris, Rory!" Lorelai screamed.

Rory came out of her room. "I'm finally ready." She said. "Hey Paris."

"You look very nice in my dress, what's going on here?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Paris has offered to take me into Hartford tonight." Rory said.

"That's nice, when were you going to tell me this?" Lorelai asked.

"Now, look mom we're going to be late if we don't leave now. Have fun with Sookie tonight." Rory said as Paris and her started to leave.

"Um… I'll try to return you cloths to you." Paris said to Lorelai.

"My cloths? What is she talking about?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Let's go Paris." Rory said as she dragged her out of the house.

Lorelai sat back down on the couch when she heard the door close and turned back on the TV.  

"So who or what caused you to actually wear something that wasn't offensive to any one and that actually looks nice?" Luke asked Jess as Jess came out of his room.

"It's really none of your business." 

"Right, so I'm going to meet her tonight right?" 

"There is no her to meet."

"So you have no date? You just dressed like that for your own pleasure?"

"Exactly."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, then don't. Believe that I am meeting some future Harvard gradate from Hartford that goes to Chilton Prep School."

"Yeah right, so have fun being dateless tonight." Luke said not believing what Jess was saying about Paris.

"Yeah maybe one of us will end up with someone by the end of the night." Jess said heading down stairs.

"That's the plan." Luke said.

As Jess entered down stairs, he saw a guy about his age standing by the door. He walked up to him. "Are you Tristan?" He asked.

"Let me guess your Jess?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"You're smarter already than I thought you would be." 

"So you're the guy that Rory tells everything to?"

"And you're the guy that Rory likes?"

"Oh she does? I didn't know that." Tristan said smiling.

"Don't let it get to your head or anything. We would not want that ego of yours to explode. We know how you get when that ego of yours is in over drive, people get hurt like Rory." 

"My ego, when did Rory put you in charge of controlling her life? Last check she didn't so back off!"

"Wow guys, please separate corners now!" Rory screamed as she came into Luke's and saw Jess and Tristan about to hit each other.

"He started it!" Tristan yelled.

"I don't care. I just want the two of you to act civil to each other. Is that asking too much?" Rory asked.

"Not for me." Jess said.

"Tristan?" Rory asked.

"No, it's not a problem." Tristan said through his teeth.

"Good, Jess, Paris is trying to decide if she should come in, how about you go convince her? And Tristan, how about you and me talk a little bit?" She said.

"Wait Paris? You're with Paris?" Tristan asked Jess shocked.

"Why is something wrong with that?" Jess asked mad.

"No, not at all but you're not a very good substitute for me." Tristan said.

"Tristan!" Rory said warningly. "Let's go." She said leading him away.

"Paris?" Jess asked as he came outside.

"Let me guess Rory sent you out here?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come inside? It's cold out here." 

"I don't know if I should." Paris said nervously.

"Why not?" Jess said as he gave her his coat.

"Thanks I think." Paris said.

"You know we don't have to go inside, we can go for a walk."

"I don't know…." Paris started to say.

"Come on, I'm not letting you turn me down." Jess said as he led her away.

"Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "No! I'm not going any where's unless you tell me where we are going!"

"Ok, look I'm not trying to make you mad. Come on what's wrong with surprises?"

"Things can go wrong, it's not planned out."

"And coming here was? Did you plan the whole evening or something?"

"No well not really, I planned what I wanted to achieve while I was here."

"And what was that?"

"It's not important."

"Ok, fine. Look can you please just follow me? You know let me surprise you?"

"Why?"

"Just to be able to say that you had in fact been surprised once in your life. That for once you actually forgot all about your life plans and had a little, unexpected fun."

"I have fun." Paris said defensively.

"I bet you do, come on please?" Jess begged.

"Why not." Paris said giving up.

Rory led Tristan to a table in the back of the diner. 

"So what exactly is the party for again?" Tristan asked.

"My mother, it is her birthday and her boyfriend, Luke, he owns this place, is going to propose to her tonight." 

"Do you like Luke?"

"Yes, he's Jess's uncle."

"Oh and you like Jess?" Tristan asked hoping her answer was no.

"He's a very good friend, kind of like a brother to me and when ever my mother and Luke get married he'd probably be more like a brother to me than ever."

"Some times it's good to have good friends. Do you consider me a good friend?"

"Well I'd… yes, you're a good friend." Rory said nervously.

"That's all I am?"

"Can we talk about something else for a little while?" Rory begged.

Tristan laughed. "Yeah, how about how beautiful you look?"

"That's not much better." Rory said laughing.

"Is everyone here?" Luke asked Sookie nervously.

"Everyone but Lorelai and Jess." Sookie said.

"Where is Jess? He needs to be here soon, he has to be here." Luke said freaking out.

"Calm down, he knows he needs to be here. He'll be back in time." Sookie said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Luke said sitting down.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because I'm about to ask someone I've loved since I've meet her to spend the rest of my life and hers with me. I'm a little worried she'll say no."

"Don't be, she's loved you ever since she meet you too and I know she wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"But the last time she was engaged to someone, she ran remember." Luke pointed out.

"Well that was Max, you're not Max. Plus I think she knew deep down that she wasn't meant to marry Max, that she was meant to marry you." 

 "You really believe that?"

"Yeah I do."

"So where are we any way?" Paris asked Jess.

"We're at the first place I ever swam here, of course it wasn't willingly or anything but that's a whole other story."

"Did some one push you in or something?" 

"Yeah my uncle." Jess said smiling.

Paris laughed. "What did you do to him?"

"I was just being my normal self, he just wasn't use to me, that's all."

"And you didn't do anything to him?"

"Of course not." Jess said smiling.

"It's actually nice out here." Paris said changing the subject.

"I thought you might like it."

Paris took off his jacket and handed it to him. "I'm not so cold any more."

Jess looked at his watch. "We need to get back, do you think you can come in side with me this time?"

"Yeah, I think I just might." Paris said as Jess pulled her up.

Paris and Jess headed back. When they got to Luke's the saw Lorelai sitting outside the door. "Why don't you go in, I'll meet you." Jess said to Paris.

"Ok, I'll meet you inside." Paris said as she headed inside.

"Lorelai?" Jess asked as he walked over to her. 

She was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall. "What?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing out here." Jess asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm trying to convince myself to go inside."

"Can I help?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Well I don't think you really want everyone in town to see you sitting out here all lonely and everything. Rumors could get started."

"Rumors, yeah this town is pretty good at that."

"I should know, when I first got here, there were tons going around."

"I just may have started some of them." Lorelai said smiling.

"Thanks a lot."

"You blame me?"

"Not completely any way." Jess got up. "Come in, ok? I promise to leave you alone if you go in."

"With that kind of a promise how can I not." Lorelai said as she got up.

"Paris, where's Jess?" Rory asked as Paris walked in the door.

"Talking to your mother." Paris said as she sat down next to Rory and Tristan.

 "I hope he doesn't ruin the surprise." Rory said.

"He won't." Paris said.

"Is that my little girl?" Christopher asked as he came up the table. 

Rory jumped up. "Dad, you here!" She said happily as she hugged him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. By the way you look beautiful." Christopher said.

"That's what I said but she won't listen to me." Tristan said.

"Oh dad, this is Tristan Du Grey, my date for tonight and Paris Gellar, Jess's date. I think you've seen Paris many times." Rory said.

"Yes I have, Paris it's nice to finally meet you and Tristan you better take care of my daughter I really like her." Christopher said smiling.

"I will, don't worry." Tristan said.

"So where is your mom?" Christopher asked.

"Outside talking to Jess."

"I didn't think she liked Jess." Christopher said.

"She doesn't but things change." Rory said.

"Guys, you might want to get silent, I think she's coming in." Paris said.

The door to Luke's opened. 

"Oh come on, I already promised to leave you alone, don't tell me I have to do anything more that." Jess said to Lorelai as he came in the door.

"Well I'm only saying, if you offering, you could do a lot more." Lorelai said smiling as she came in.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone screamed. 

Lorelai looked at Jess. "This is why you wanted me to come in?"

"Yeah, I mean come on you really thought I'd agree to leave you alone?" Jess said. 

"I guess it was too good to be true." Lorelai said.

"Well Happy Birthday any way." Jess said as he headed over to Paris.

"Hey Lor." Christopher said walking up to her. "Happy Birthday." He said as he hugged her. 

"Thanks, you knew about this?"

"Yeah, I was invited, I didn't actually plan any thing." Chris said.

"But you did?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Luke and I did any way." Rory said. "You happy?"

"Very." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory. "Where's Luke?"

"Right here." Luke said as he came out of the back room.

"You did this?" Lorelai asked walking up to him.

"With Sookie's, Rory's and many other people's help I did." Luke said.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever do that again ok?"

"I'm not planning on it." Luke said as he reached in his back pocket. 

"Luke… what are you getting out?" Lorelai asked worried.

"This." He said as he opened the box to show the engagement ring. He got on one knee. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"


	23. Maybe Family 23

Title: Maybe Family 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

"This." He said as he opened the box to show the engagement ring. He got on one knee. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai just stood there speechless for a long time. 

"Rory come into my room soon and wake me up please." Lorelai whispered to Rory. 

"Wake you up? Mom, this isn't a dream." Rory whispered back.

"This most be this can't be happening."

"It is." Rory said as she pinched her.

"That hurt!" Lorelai screamed.

"Now that you've realized you are awake. You might want to answer him." Rory whispered in her ear.

"I haven't already?" She asked Rory shocked.

"He wouldn't still be down on his knee if you had." Rory whispered back.

"So I have to answer him." Lorelai asked still in a haze.

"That would be the nice thing to do." Rory said.

"Look sorry to interrupt your little discussion but I'm kind of waiting for her." Luke said.

"Right sorry." Lorelai said facing him.

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" He asked.

"No, I remember the question." Lorelai said nervously.

"Is there any chance you can remember your answer?" Emily asked annoyed.

 "You know what maybe we need to talk about this." Luke said worried as he got up and looked at Lorelai. "Do you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I do." Lorelai said as she followed him upstairs.

"Tell him yes!" Rory screamed up the stairs.

"So you know what this means?" Jess asked coming up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"This means that what they're discussing up there will decide our fate, where we will live, if we will be related, everything."

"Yes, it does seem that way."

"How about we sit down." Luke said as him and Lorelai came into his room.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said quickly.

"For what?" Luke asked confused.

"For not giving you an answer down there, for making you wait, for embarrassing you." Lorelai said sadly.

"It's ok, I didn't really expect a quick, normal response from you."

"Oh really why?"

"Because you're Lorelai, you're the crazy lady, you live on coffee and you are always surprising me, that's one of the reason I love you."

"I know, and the fact that you love me despite all of that is one of the reason I wanted to say yes."

"I don't love you despite all that, I love you because of all that."

"I know and that's why this is even harder." Lorelai said getting up.

"What is even harder?"

"Saying no."

"What? Why would you say no? I thought you wanted me to propose, I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do, I just…."

"You just what?"

"I just I'm not so sure about this, Luke. I mean what if we're wrong and we're jumping in to something that's wrong?"

"But what if it's is right? What if the fact that no one else has lasted except the two of us, is a sign? What if the women that I serve coffee to every morning, who I consider my best friend is the woman I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with? What if the man that you see every morning, that you argue with, that you are best friend with is the person you are meant to be with? Would that be so bad?"

"No it wouldn't."

"Then what's wrong, Lorelai? What's so wrong with this?"

"That's it, there isn't."

"Ok, you lost me there."

"The fact that nothing is wrong with this plan is way I'm no so sure about it. Nothing in life ever is as perfect as it seems."

"It isn't perfect."

"What?"

"Both of our lives that are perfect might not blend together just right and there will be problems and we'll probably make mistakes but that's life and if we get something wonderful out of it then isn't it worth the risk?"

"But…"

"There's no buts Lorelai it's either worth it or it isn't. I think it is but it really matters if you do." 

"How do you know if I say yes, that I won't run like I did with Max?"

"I don't but you're worth it." 

Lorelai let out a heavy sigh. "It is worth it."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." Lorelai smiled. "Now can I get my ring?"

Luke laughed and put it on her finger. "I love you so much."

"You must because you invited my mother here, that's quite a brave thing to do."

Luke laughed. "I did it for you."

"You know Luke's going to kill you." Jess said smiling.

"He loves me, why would he kill me?" Rory asked confused.

"Because you're the person who convinced him to propose and if she says no, it's your fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is and you know it."

"Yeah I do." Rory said sadly. "But she won't say no, she loves him."

"She loved Max too right? And she also loved your father? She's not married to either one of them right now is she?"

"Ok, you've got to stop being right. Besides, I have faith in my mother and I know she will say yes."

"You want to bet on that?" Jess asked smiling.

"Put a lot of money on me, we need it." Lorelai said as she came down the stairs.

"But he's broke and I'll end up having to pay her." Luke said.

"But either way it'll end in the same place, with us." Lorelai said smiling.

"Wait did you just say us? So you said yes?" Rory asked hoping.

"Yes, I did." Lorelai said.

"I would tell you Congratulations but you're getting a coffee addict, crazy lady. What you really need in to be admitted to a mental hospital with her." Jess said to Luke.

"I'm so glad to see you are happy about this because we'll probably end up moving into their house." Luke said.

"Why not! I practically live there as it is." Jess said sarcastically.

"So you happy?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Very, so are you ok with being a maid of honor?"

"Wouldn't thinking of being any thing else. I'm so happy for you. I'm just wondering what took you so long?"

"I don't really now exactly but that's besides the point the point is I'm getting married." Lorelai said laughing.

"Can I cut in?" Christopher asked coming up. "I wanted to tell you Congratulations"

"Thanks Chris that means a lot. It really does." Lorelai said truthfully.

"Well I'm glad I know about it before your party this time." Christopher said.

"I wouldn't do that to you again, any way."

"I know, but just thought I'd bring it up."

"So you're going to actually marry the ice man?" Emily asked sarcastically as she came up.

"Yes I am and his name is Luke, mother and I love him." Lorelai said.

"I don't know why you do but you do." Emily said sarcastically.

"So this means that you two are going to be cousins." Paris pointed out to Rory and Jess.

"Yeah I guess but more like stepbrother and stepsister than cousins." Rory said.

"Can you believe that we're going to actually be living together?" Jess asked.

"You practically live there already, this just makes it official." Rory said.

"He lives there?" Tristan asked confused.

"Well when they are dating, he always ends up sleeping on our couch." Rory pointed out.

"You never mentioned that." Paris said to Jess.

"It never came up." He said back.

"Either way no matter where we live we were already family any way this just makes it legal." Rory said smiling as she put her arm around Jess.

"I'm going to go insane living with the you and your mother." Jess said sarcastically.

"It'll be a growing experience." Rory said laughing.


	24. Maybe Family 24

Title: Maybe Family 24/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

"So I guess this is good night?" Rory said as she walked Tristan out side.

"Yes, I think it is. You know I'm glad you finally asked me." Tristan said smiling.

"I am too. I really had a good time with you tonight."

"Oh really? And would you be willing to have another good time with me?" Tristan asked smiling.

"I don't know, ask me tomorrow and then I'll give you an answer." Rory said.

"I'll take what I can get."

"So are you glad you decided to come?" Jess asked Paris as they walked outside.

"I don't know yet, I think I need to compare the good things to the bad things and then decide."

"So you are going to analyze tonight?"

"Well that's the only way to come up with a true, honest answer." Paris said.

"No it isn't. Look close your eyes." Jess suggested.

"Why?" 

"Just do it."

"I don't know why I'm going to do this but I am." Paris said as she closed her eyes.

"Now I'm going to do something and the second I stop tell me the first thought that comes to your mind ok?"

"Ok." Paris said nervously.

Jess leaned into, kissed her passionately, and then stopped. "So what was the first thought that came to your mind?" 

"I've got to go home Jess. I'll talk to your later." Paris said as she walked over to Tristan and Rory. "Hey Tristan, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Rory." Tristan said as he headed off with Paris.

"So sis, are you ready to go home?" Jess asked Rory asked he put his arm around Rory.

"Home? You mean my home?"

"Soon to be our home but yes, I think your mother and Luke need the night for just them."

"Our home? Sis? That sounds strangely perfect." Rory said smiling as they headed off to her house.

"So sis, how was you evening?" 

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"Really? What?"

"That you tell me why you are so happy." Rory said.

"You know there are just some things that are better left unexplained."

"I don't think so, you're moving in with me, you're going to have to get used to have me in all of your business."

"And the same to you."

"What are you writing?" Tristan asked he drove home.

"It's none of your business." Paris said as she kept writing.

"Don't tell me that's a journal and you're writing down everything that happened tonight."

"Fine I won't tell you."

"Seriously, you still have a diary?"

"It's a journal and what's your problem."

"It's just don't you think you're a little too old to be writing in a "journal"?"

"Look I'm not bugging you so how about you not bug me?"

"Ok, deal but then what do we have to talk about?"

"Who said we have to talk?"

"Look you asked me to drive you here and you didn't say one word to me the whole way and now your not going to say anything to me on the way back?"

"Tristan, if we were friends, which we aren't, then I'd talk to you or if I even liked you then I would talk to you but as you very well know I don't."

"Oh ouch, that really hurt Paris." Tristan said laughing.

Paris saw the miles left until they were home and decided to look for her bag. "Tristan, where did you put my bag?"

"It's in the back seat why?"

"I…" Paris said as she reached for and grabbed it. "I need to change."

"Not in my car you're not!" Tristan said.

"I'm just putting some clothes over these." Paris said as she took out a dress suit and put it on over her dress.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I can't let me parents see me like this."

"Why?"

"Because they'd lecture me about not using my time wisely and dressing inappropriately. They have done it before."

"You've never been on a date before."

"Yes I have with you and one in Washington. You should have seen my parents faces when I came home in the clothes I wore on our date."

"If they were so upset about that then why did they let you ride with me?"

"They think I'm tutoring you."

"Tutoring me?"

"Don't give me that look, you are the same person that was sent away because you were in so much trouble and I'm the straight A perfect student. Plus my parents think it will look good on my record."

"What ever. You're home." Tristan said as he pulled up to her drive way.

"I would say thanks for the ride but then that would involve me being nice to you and I don't see a reason for it." Paris said as she got out.

"Your welcome." Tristan said as Paris closed the door.

Paris walked up to her door and in her house. "Mom?" Paris asked. She did not get an answer so she went to her room. 

"Paris." The house cleaner said.

"Oh hey, where's my mom?"

"On another date, how was your um… tutoring session?" She asked smiling.

"It's was really good, I think I may continue doing this." Paris said as she went into her room.

The house cleaner just smiling because she had seen the smudged lipstick on Paris.

"Hey where is Rory and Jess?" Lorelai asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"They're at your house." Luke said smiling as Lorelai walked over to him.

"You sent them home?"

"No, they went by themselves. I think Jess's exact words were "You two need this night to yourselves."

"He's right, we do." Lorelai said smiling.

"So are you as happy as I am right now?"

"Probably happier." Lorelai said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm really glad to hear that. It's a nice change since the last time I asked you that."

"Yeah well I was pretty depressed while we were apart."

"Me too, let's never do that again ok?"

"There's no reason to because we're going to spend the rest of lives with each other."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too, I mean you'll drive me crazy but you always do."

"I don't drive you crazy, you're already crazy."

"I guess that why we fit so well together, two lunatics in love."


	25. Maybe Family 25

Title: Maybe Family 25/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

Tristan woke up the next morning very happy and headed down stairs. He saw his parents sitting at the table. "Good morning." He said as he sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" Tristan's mother asked.

"No reason." 

"What are you doing awake? You never are up this early." His dad asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What time did you get in last night?" His father asked.

"Why do you care?" Tristan asked mad.

"Guys please don't argue." His mother begged.

"I care because I want to know what you do before some calls me and tell me so I can clean it up before someone finds out what you did." 

"Yeah because I couldn't possibly do anything right or legal right? I'm just always going to be your screw up son, right?" Tristan asked mad.

"Tristan, I don't think that's what he meant. Just clam down please." His mother begged.

"No I know exactly what he meant." He said and looked at his father. "Did you ever tell what you and grandfather did to me?"

"What is he talking about?" She asked.

"He's just trying to distract from the fact that he still hasn't told us where he was last night." His father said lying.

"Right, so I can tell her that you and grandfather paid for me to win that stupid writing contest!"

"Tristan!" His father screamed.

"What you don't want her to know the truth?"

"No, she already knows."

"What?" Tristan asked shocked as he looked at his mother.

She turned away.

"Now that you are down with your little outburst, I want you to tell me where you were last night."

"I was being tutored by Paris Gellar."

"Why would you do something like that?" His father asked mad.

"You've got to be kidding me, you don't even approve of me being tutored?"

"Du Grey's haven't ever needed tutors."

"Well then it's time that that changed."

"No! I will not have the Du Grey name blemished like that."

"Like how?"

"Like that we're so stupid we need tutors."

"Yeah God forbid I ruin the Du Grey name since it's already so perfect!" Tristan said sarcastically.

"I don't like that sarcastic tone of yours!"

"And I don't like what you're doing to my life but that hasn't stopped you yet has it? You know I am starting to see now why my brothers were in such a hurry to leave. They wanted to get away from the Du Grey legacy!"

"And they didn't because you can't get away from it."

"Well there goes my one hope I had left." Tristan said as he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"To school."

"It doesn't start for another two hours." His mother pointed out.

"Yeah well two extra hours at school is better than two more hours with you!" Tristan said as he slammed the door.

"Rory?" Jess asked he nudged her.

""My bed is warm, my pillow's deep, today's the day I'm gonna sleep." Rory mumbled as she rolled over.

"Nope, you've got to get up." Jess said as he tried to pull her covers back. 

"I need sleep."

"And I need you to wake up. See how these two don't go together?" Jess pointed out.

"Then go back to sleep."

"I already picked up the couch."

"Then sleep here with me." Rory mumbled sleepily.

"What!" Jess asked shocked.

Rory realizing what she said woke up quickly. "I…"

"I'll be in the kitchen when you wake up…." Jess mumbled as he left the room..

"Damn it! Why did I say that?" she asked her self. 

Paris woke up and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was shocked to find a man in her father's robe in her kitchen. "Mother!" She screamed panicked.

"Paris, right?" The man asked.

"Great you know who I am, the question is who are you?" She asked mad.

"Greg, I'm a friend of your mother's."

"More than I friend obviously." Paris said sarcastically. "Mother!" She screamed again.

"Look there's no reason to panic, I really didn't mean to scare you." Greg tried to explain.

"You could of fooled of me." Paris said sarcastically. "Mother!" She screamed again.

"Paris, what's wrong?" Her mother asked annoyed as she came in.

"What is he doing in our kitchen in my father's robe?" Paris asked mad.

"Paris, clam down Greg just spent the night and he needed a robe…" Her mother started to say.

"But my father's?"

"Paris, stop acting like a child! Nothing happened here that you should be so mad about."

"Right, my mother just had a one night stand with a man who I found in my kitchen in my father's robe. Yeah that's just fine, no big deal." Paris said sarcastically.

"Greg can you please give us a second?" She said asked him smiling.

"Sure, Paris it was nice to meet, I just wish we could of meet on better terms." Greg said as he started to walk off.

"Paris, why are you acting like this?" Her mother asked annoyed.

"Because I don't like the finding strange men in my kitchen with only a robe on."

"No I just think you don't like see men that aren't your father in the kitchen."

"Don't try to analyze me, you've never been very good at it."

"You know what Paris, you need to get over what ever is bothering you. You knew I was dating again and this is part of dating, I do happen to bring people home."

"Fine, I'll get over it just promise me something mother. Promise you'll tell me when you start to grow up!" Paris said mad as she left the house.

"You know you're late for work right?" Luke told Lorelai smiling as she lay on his chest.

"Yeah well I'm the manger so I think I can excuse myself. You know for being too happy to deal with people."

"To happy that's actually possible?"

"Yes, it's very possible, I didn't think it was but I know it is now."

Luke just smiled. "So what are you going today if you're not going to work?"

"Spend the day with you."

"I do have to go to work though."

"Let your self have a sick day, you do own this place by the way."

"But Jess is hopefully at school and Caesar can't run this place by himself."

"You don't know that, you have to give him a chance. You know have some faith in him."

Luke laughed. "You're only say that so I won't leave."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"


	26. Maybe Family 26

Title: Maybe Family 26/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

"Jess?" Rory asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Want some food?" Jess asked from the table.

"Did you cook it?" Rory asked.

"I put it in the toaster after I took it out of the wrapper. But I don't think that counts as cooking." Jess said as he pushed a pop tart towards her. 

She sat down in the chair. "Did you make any…" She started to ask.

"No, I know how picky you are about your coffee so I left that to you." Jess said finishing her sentence.

"Thanks, that was pretty smart because if it would of tasted bad, we probably wouldn't let you live here." Rory said smiling.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll stay away from it." Jess said as he smiled back at her. "Rory…" He started to say.

"Jess…" She said at the same time. Rory laughed. "You won't to go first or should I?" Rory asked.

"I should." Jess said a little nervously. "If that's ok with you, I mean."

"Yeah, that's fine." Rory said as she took a bite of her pop tart.

"Ok, well Rory I don't know what just happened. Maybe you were still asleep and it was by accident. I don't know. But what I do know is, you're about to be my cousin, we're going to have to live together…" Jess started to say.

"I know…" Rory started to say.

"Let me finish." Jess said.

"Sure, go ahead." Rory said.

"Ok, well you kind of know what my life in New York was like. It wasn't good. But life here is and Luke and your mother getting married seems right. Rory, this is the only chance I have at having a good life for once…"

"And being with me wouldn't be a good life?"

"I don't know, maybe if my uncle wasn't marrying your mother than it might be but they are marrying each other and we will be living together and this, you and us. It can't happen."

"I thought it already did." 

"Rory… I care about you ok? But I'm not going to screw up the one chance I have to be part of a real family for once in my life. You've got to understand that."

"Yeah I do but…."

"Rory, please this is hard enough, ok? You were right last night when you said sis and our house sound good. It sounds perfect and I've never had perfect before please don't try to make me give it up." Jess begged.

"I won't um… Jess I've got to get ready for school." Rory said getting up.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Jess offered.

"That would be nice." Rory said as she headed to her room and tried to hold her tears in until she was alone.

"I hope this is the right thing to do." Jess said as Rory closed the door to her room. "Because I really like her." 

Paris walked into her first hour classroom and closed the door. She had time to kill and needed it. She needed to breath, vent and cry. She couldn't stand the way she was feeling, the anger she had towards her mother and the feeling of being alone she had thinking her father would never return. She had thought her parents were always going to be together. It sounded naïve to think that in a time when divorce was more common that long lasting marriages, to believe that any two people would stay together. But she did any way and it hurt her to think that her parents weren't ever going to get back together. Paris was shocked when she heard the door to the room open. She turned around quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here." Tristan said.

"Yeah me either." Paris said.

"Well I'll go…" Tristan said as he started to leave.

"No don't!" Paris said quickly.

Tristan came back in. "Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"I go here, remember?"

"Yeah but you never get here this early."

"Either do you, I think." Tristan said not sure.

"I don't, hey why don't you sit down? I mean as long as we're the only two people here at school." 

"Ok." Tristan said sitting down. "I guess in case the principal wants to accuse me of doing anything wrong, I've got a witness."

"Yeah, true. So you still haven't told me what you're doing here." Paris pointed out.

"Right, well I got into a fight with my parents this morning and I split."

"Well at least you still have both of your parents."

"Last time I checked that wasn't a good thing." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Well I'd give anything if my parents were still together."

"That's right I forgot about what happened."

"It's ok, I'm glad people have because it was horrible people were all talking about it behind my back."

"Yeah, that must have been hard."

"You don't know the half of it but now people are talking about my mother and her gentlemen callers, people just don't let up sometimes you know?" 

"Well don't pay any attention to these people, they're just trying to look for interesting gossip so they don't have to accept how boring their own lives are. It really has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah I'd like to believe that."

"You should, it's true."

"Ok well that's enough of talking about me, let's talk about you now. What was your fight about with your parents?"

"Just typical things, you know my father's trying to control my life and my mother just lets him."

"Let me guess he does it because he doesn't want you to screw it up?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?"

 "Your father and my mother must have read the same book: How to keep your teenager from screwing up their life: The guide to controlling a teenager's life."

Tristan laughed. "They should write a book: How to keep you parents from screwing up your life:  the guide to controlling a controlling parent."

Paris laughed. 

Lorelai walked into the kitchen where Sookie was cooking. "Hey Sookie." Lorelai said smiling.

"You're late and you're happy, let me guess Luke." Sookie said trying not to look at her.

"We spent most of the morning just… just being happy." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh… um good for you." Sookie said as she kept trying what she was cooking.

"Sookie, is something wrong?"

"Why would there be any thing wrong? My best friend just got engaged." 

"But something is wrong. What is it Sookie? It is you and Jackson?" Lorelai asked worried.

"No Jackson and I are fine."

"Then what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, I told you I was." Sookie said getting mad.

"But I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't." Sookie said sarcastically.

"Sookie please tell me what's wrong." Lorelai begged.

"Fine! Ok I'm upset because and don't laugh but I guess I'd always thought I'd be your maid of honor."

"Oh, well Sookie, you are."

"What?"

"You and Rory are my maids of honor."

"You didn't say that last night." Sookie pointed out.

"I thought I did. Look I'm sorry but I asked Rory first because I saw her first. Plus Jess is probably going to be Luke's best man and it just made sense for Rory to be my maid of honor but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be to. You just may have to walk down the aisle alone."

"I'm fine, with that I really am." Sookie said smiling.


	27. Maybe Family 27

Title: Maybe Family 27/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

"Let me get this straight your mother won't let you do anything unless it can go on your collage application?" Tristan asked Paris shocked.

"Exactly, I mean I understand but then again I think my mother never had a life as a teenager and she wants to make sure I don't have one either." Paris said.

"Paris? Tristan?" Rory asked shocked as she came in the room.

"Rory, what are you doing at school this early?" Tristan asked standing up.

"School starts in thirty minutes." Rory pointed out.

"Really? Wow times sure did fly." Tristan said shocked.

"How long have you two been here? And Paris why isn't your cell phone on?" Rory asked confused.

"About two hours& wait my cell phone? Why is something wrong with the student government?" Paris asked worried.

"Two hours, I understand Paris being here that early but why would you be here that early?" Rory asked Tristan. "No, nothing's wrong with the student government, I just& I think Jess tried to call you."  Rory told Paris.

"I forgot it at home, what's his cell phone number, I'll call him." Paris said as she tried to remember where the nearest payphone was at school.

"He doesn't have one, but I can give you the number for a pay phone at his school, he always is near it. I've been paged enough times from that phone." Rory said as she gave Paris the number.

"I'll be back." Paris said as she left.

"So you didn't answer my question why were you here two hours early?" Rory asked.

"Because I got into a fight with my parents and I left." Tristan said sitting down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rory asked sitting down next to him.

"No I think I'm all talked out. How about you? Anything interesting happen after Paris and I left?"

"No, at least nothing that you'd find very interesting any way." Rory said lying.

"That's fine, I just… it'll be nice to just sit here with you._ Tristan said taking her hand.

"No arguing? No trying to pester me or anything?" Rory asked shocked.

"No, that is unless you want me to." Tristan said smiling.

"No, this is fine." Rory said smiling.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and took a seat at the counter. The place was dead silent and there was no one in the store. "Luke? Caesar? Jess?" Lorelai asked getting up. Again all she got in return was silence. Lorelai started to freak out. Luke was supposed to be here, he had to be here. Unless, maybe he was at the church. Lorelai got up and looked around the counter, there was no note. She decided to head up stairs. "Luke? Jess? Anyone?" She asked as she walked in. She saw Luke's and Jess's tuxes laying on the couch but they weren't there. The first thoughts that popped into her head was that he left on their wedding day. He had decided he didn't want marry her and just left. No, Lorelai, don't think that! She told her self but when she saw the note on the counter next to their wedding rings, she knew he had. Lorelai woke up with a start. 

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Sookie asked worried.

"It was all a dream?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came back into the kitchen and you were asleep. Why was it a bad dream?" 

"No, it wasn't." Lorelai said lying not wanting to remember what she had dreamed.

Jess was sitting outside reading one of Rory's books when the payphone went off. No one else was around so he decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jess?" Paris asked.

"Paris? Why are you calling here? And how did you get this number?" Jess asked confused.

"Rory gave me the number and she said you have been trying to call my cell phone?"

"Yeah but I think you forgot to turn it on."

"I'm glad I did, I left it home and if my mom answered the phone. Well to say the least you'd be hard to explain."

"Hard to explain? Really? Now why's that?"

_Because you're not a future graduate of Harvard or Yale and you're not really the type of person my mom sees my with."

"And you're worried that had she answered the phone she'd have asked all these questions?"

"Yes, she would of because her plan is to control my life."

Jess laughed. _So why do you let her do it?"

"Let her? I've never let her do anything and I never will. She just likes to control my life because she can't control her own!"

"Ok, calm down I didn't need mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry I just… we got into a fight this morning and I left"

"A fight about what?"

"Some one night stand of hers." 

"Ouch, what did you say?"

"A lot of things that knowing her she's probably never forget and I'll be apologizing for the rest of my life. But let's forget about my mother, why did you call?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't remember right now." Jess said lying.

Paris's bell went off.

"And it sounds like you've got to go so go?" Jess said.

"Right I'm sorry, why don't you call me later ok?"

"Sure, when ever I can." Jess said as he hung up the phone.


	28. Maybe Family 28

Title: Maybe Family 28/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

Rory walked into the lunchroom with Tristan. "Are you planning on eating with me today or what?" Tristan asked Rory hoping.

"That's the plan, so you want to get our food and meet me at the table where Paris is?" Rory asked.

"We're eating with Paris?" Tristan asked shocked and worried.

"Yes is there something so wrong with that?" Rory asked confused.

"No, look I'll go get the food. Will you hold my stuff for me though?" Tristan asked.

"No problem." Rory said as Tristan handed her his books and cell phone.

"Thanks." Tristan said as he walked off.

Rory headed over to the table. "So Paris, mind if I join you?"

"No, but aren't you eating with Tristan?"

"Yeah he just went to go get food so what are you doing?"

"I was planning on working on the plan for the next meeting but I can't seem to keep my mind on it." Paris said truthfully.

"Let me guess, you've got Jess on the brain?" 

"How did you know?" Paris asked knowing that was only part of it.

"Let's just say that him and Tristan have been the reason for one too many things getting done at the last minute."

"Got any solutions?" Paris asked hoping.

"Yeah to talk about them now and get them out of your system so then you can concentrate on work."

"Sounds good so I'm not very good at girl talk so you want to start?" Paris said truthfully.

"Sure I guess. Well I know I'm happy being with Tristan. I mean anything's better than the bickering we used to do."

"I understand that. Jess and I bickered the first time we met but I don't know he seems… a lot more understanding then I thought he be."

"Yeah Jess likes to surprise people."

"Well he defiantly surprised me the night he kissed me."

"Jess kissed you!" Rory said shocked.

Some people turned and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud."

"Yes he kissed me. I didn't expect it but to say the least I liked it."

"Well I know I would." Rory mumbled. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So did you and Tristan ever kiss?"

"Yeah one night at a party last year. I wasn't expecting it either but just like you I did like it."

Paris started to think about the thought of kissing Tristan. "I would too." She mumbled.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Nothing so how close are you and Jess?" Paris curiously.

"I guess we're pretty close for two people who hated each other when we first met."

"You know you do that a lot with guys."

"Do what?"

"When you met them they just always fight with you. I mean first Tristan and then Jess but at least Jess' fighting wasn't because he liked you like Tristan's was."

"Yeah I guess." Rory said lying.

"So what are you two ladies talking about?" Tristan asked as he sat down.

"Student government." Paris said.

"English class." Rory said.

"Right, ok." Tristan said confused. "Here's your food Rory." Tristan said giving her the plate.

"Thanks, um here's your cell phone." Rory said reaching in her purse and handing it to her.

"Thanks so…" Tristan started to say but his cell phone started vibrating. "I'll be back." He said as he headed off.

"So back to the conversation?" Paris asked.

Luke was giving Kurt his order when his phone went off. "Luke's?" He asked.

"Luke its Sookie. You need to come to the inn quickly." 

"Why? Is something wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"It's Lorelai, she's asleep now but she was pretty upset. I had to give her something to calm her down but I think what she really needs is you."

"What was she upset about?"

"You leaving her."

"Why would she think I would leave her?"

"She had this dream… look just come over here. I'll explain it all when you get here." 

"I'll be right over." Luke said as he hung up the phone.

Jess was in English class, a class that he normally enjoyed but he couldn't get his mind off the conversation that he and Rory had this morning.

 "Rory, this is the only chance I have at having a good life for once…" "And being with me wouldn't be a good life?" 

Jess' mind started to go back to what had been said. Did Rory really want to be with him? He asked himself.

"I don't know, maybe if my uncle wasn't marrying your mother than it might be but they are marrying each other and we will be living together and this, you and us. It can't happen." "I thought it already did." 

She did seem to really want it but he had given her no choice. There was no way they could ever be together. Was that even the right thing to do? He asked himself

"Rory… I care about you ok? But I'm not going to screw up the one chance I have to be part of a real family for once in my life. You've got to understand that." "Yeah I do but…."

He had a sinking feeling in his heart that he wasn't and he knew Rory did too. That's why she kept trying to protest so much.

"Rory, please this is hard enough, ok? You were right last night when you said sis and our house sounds good. It sounds perfect and I've never had perfect before please don't try to make me give it up."

Was I wrong all along was being with her going to be perfect? Was that the perfect I've been waiting for? Jess asked himself. He didn't know the answer right then but what he did know what that he had to and that to talk to Rory. He told the teacher he was feeling sick and then went to the pay phone to call Rory's cell.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked as she started to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"A room at the inn." Luke said as she started to sit up.

"I don't remember going to sleep in this room." Lorelai said still very confused.

"Well that would make sense because whatever Sookie gave you she said it was pretty strong."

"She didn't tell me that, she just said it would calm me down."

"Because of your dream?"

"How do you know about my dream?"

"Sookie told me."

"Of course, I tell my best friend something and she goes and tells everyone."

"I'm not everyone Lorelai and plus I deserved to know."

"Really why? So you could come over and here and calm me down?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes and because I love you and I would do anything to make sure that you're not upset."

"Luke don't worry it was just a dream." Lorelai said lying.

"No it wasn't. You seriously believe I may leave you. Don't you?"

"No, I don't." Lorelai said again lying.

"Lorelai, please try to be honest here." Luke pleaded.

"Ok so I do. I admit it."

"But why? I mean have ever given you any reason to think that I was going to just up and leave you?"

"No, not really."

"Then why do you think I will?"

"Because… because if you didn't leave that would mean that I'd get the happily ever after ending and I don't ever get that." Lorelai said as she started to cry.

"But that's where you're wrong you will because Lorelai I've waited too long to just date and even longer to marry you. Why would I leave now with out having at least some of patience rewarded?" Luke asked smiling.

"I don't know because I'm a lunatic?" Lorelai asked also smiling.

"But I love the fact that you are. Lorelai, you have to believe me when I say I will never you leave that I'm going to be here with you forever." Luke said looking her in the eyes.

"I guess that means that I'm stuck with you then." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yeah but at least you're stuck with someone who makes you coffee." Luke said laughing.

"True, hey did I ever tell that the reason I'm marrying you."

"For my coffee?"

"Of course, you see any other reason?"


	29. Maybe Family 29

Title: Maybe Family 29/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) and if you want a quick response from meaning during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Gilmore Girls except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second Gilmore Girls Fan fiction. I also write Friends. So well hope you like it

"Hello?" Tristan asked as he answered his cell phone.

"Rory, thank God you answered. Look I can barely here you, I just keep getting static but that's ok because all I need you to do is listen." Jess said and took a deep breath.

Tristan knew that he should probably hang up and go tell Rory that Jess called but he also knew that he really wanted to hear this. 

"Rory, I can't seem to get out this mornings conversation out of my mind. I've tired everything but I can't. I think maybe that's because I went about this whole conversation this morning wrong. Maybe I was just two quick to put down the idea of the two of us. I know you care about me Rory and you now know I care about you too. And I'm not so sure that either one of us should give up on the idea of the two of us. I know after what I said this morning you may not even want to think about it and that's fine. Just if you do Rory then tell me next time you see me if not then just don't say anything and I'll take the hint." Jess said out of breath.

Tristan pressed the end button on the cell phone and put it in his pocket. Then he headed back into school.

"So are you happier?" Sookie asked Lorelai as she came back into the kitchen.

"I don't know depends on if you tell everyone what I tell you."

"Of course not, I only told Luke because…." Sookie started to say getting defensive.

"I'm joking Sookie, I don't really believe you would tell everyone what I told you. And I understand why you told Luke."

"Good but don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sookie said mad. "I thought you were really mad at me."

"I was when Luke first told me but then I realized that you only did it because you cared about me and that means a lot." Lorelai said as she gave her a hug.

"Good I finally found you." Michel said as he came into the kitchen.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Lorelai asked.

"You." Michel said to Lorelai.

"Michel it's nice to know you care."

"I don't. Look now that you're here that means that your mother will finally stop calling."

"My mother has been calling about what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Do I look like I care! Look just all her please before I ended up finding her and killing her myself." Michel said as he left.

"What do you think Emily wants?" Sookie asked.

"The question is do I really want to know?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey you're back I see. So who was it?" Rory asked as Tristan took his seat next to her.

"Turns out it wasn't for me any way." Tristan said.

"Then who would call someone else on your cell phone?" Rory asked confused.

"It's not my cell phone. It's yours." Tristan said as he handed her, her cell phone back.

"I must have switched them sorry. So who called?" Rory asked.

"I don't know all I heard was static." Tristan said lying.

"Well too bad. I guess they'll call back if they really want to talk to me." Rory said and then turned to Paris who was sitting next to her. "Finish what you were saying maybe Tristan would like to comment it on it too." 

"Depends on the topic, which is what by the way?" Tristan asked trying to get what Jess said out of his head.

"The topic is about what my article on the writing contest should mainly focus around." Paris said.

"That's right that's coming up soon isn't it?" Tristan asked putting his arm around Rory.

"Yeah this should be tons of fun." Rory said smiling but then remembered that Jess was also going to be there.

"Too bad I'll be busy trying to find a good topic to write for the newspaper instead of being able to have fun." Paris said sadly.

"Oh come on Paris there's no way that we're all going to let you work the whole time." Rory said knowingly.

"Yeah I don't think Jess is going to allow to work the whole time any way." Tristan said.

"Knowing Jess he's probably going to try to make sure that I don't get any work done at all." Paris said smiling.

"Yeah that sounds like Jess." Rory said.

The phone rang for the tenth time. Luke was about to hang up the phone when he finally heard the ringing stop.

"What do you want?" Liz asked annoyed.

"It's good to talk to you too, Liz." 

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, what did Jess do now?"

"Nothing that's not why I called."

"It must be a miracle. My brother is actually calling me to tell me something that doesn't involve complaining about my kid."

"Liz, drop the sarcasm ok?"

"Fine, why did you call?"

"I've got some new that will affect you."

"You're sending Jess back again?" Liz asked worried.

"No believe me this has nothing to do with Jess!"

"Ok, ok chill. Then what is the news?"

"I'm getting married."

Liz started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You getting married."

"Why is that funny?"

"Luke, you're not getting married. What is it April Fools are something? Because Luke you aren't getting married."

"Well I am. You know I don't know why I thought you'd be happy for me!" Luke said as he hung up the phone.

"Ok, what happened to you?" Jess asked as he came into the dinner.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Luke asked annoyed.

"I don't know maybe from that wonderful attitude you got." Jess said sarcastically.

"I called your mother."

Jess laughed. "Were you just looking for abuse?"

"I thought she'd be happy to hear that I'm engaged."

"My mother? The only thing that you could do to make her happy is promise to adopt me and make sure she never has to deal with me again."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well I guess I now know what you think of me." Jess said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I bet. Look I'll call my mother and try to see if you'll get happy about this. Ok?" Jess offered.

"I don't think it's possible but you can try." Luke said. "It's looks like you've got two visitors and a girlfriend." Luke said nodding towards the door where Rory, Tristan and Paris were coming in. 

"Which one?" Jess said smiling as he walked over to the people.

"You finally decided to call me back, I see." Emily said annoyed as she answered the phone.

"Yes, mother I called you back. So what did you want?" Lorelai asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Sookie too."

"Why? What could you possibly want with Sookie?"

"I was hoping she'd be able to help me."

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your wedding."

"What about my wedding?"

"I want Sookie to help me planning your wedding. We worked so well planning her wedding, remember?"

"So then why did you call me?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd give me some starter points for planning your wedding. You know some we stat from."

"Really mom as long as this wedding isn't the party of the century or isn't on the moon, I don't really care."

"Ok then please put Sookie on the phone. And Lorelai I only need you and Luke to do one thing now."

"And what would that be?"

"To work on making a guest list. So Sookie and I know how many people to plan for."

"No, problem. Sookie, my mom wants to talk to you."


End file.
